Blog użytkownika:Gosiunia/Niezrozumieni
Informacje: *wszystko dzieje się w rzeczywistości, *będą nowi bohaterowie, *Czkawka jest starszy od Astrid o 20 lat, *będzie Hiccstrid, ale o wiele później, *pomysł zaczerpnęłam z książki Anny Ficner-Ogonowskiej, *rozdziały będą róźnej wielkości, *robię masę błędów (dyslekcja, się kłania :D), więc z góry za nie przepraszam. ''Prolog -Cześć!- Powiedziała mała, niebieskooka dziewczynka. -Hey, jestem Heathera. -Astriś. Bedzesz zie mnią chodzić do klasi?-Próbowała jak najpoprawiej powiedzieć wymawiane słowa. -Chyba tiak... -Jak miło, że się już poznaliście.- Do rozmowy wtrąca się niauczycielka. -Tiak, a teraz pokaze ci moje zabiawki!- Uśmiechnęła się ciemnowłosa. -A ja moje! Co ci do głowy strzeliło? Wracałam właśnie z liceum z moją koleżanką, Iskierką. Tak naprawdę ma na imię Heathera, ale jakoś się tak złożyło, iż wszyscy na nią wołają Iskierka. Ja nie mam przeziwska, jestem Astrid, zwykła Astrid Hofferson mieszkająca w Warszawie. Płatki śniegu spadały na moje, już mokre, włosy. Mimo, iż jest zimno czuję się świetnie. Uwilbiam zimę, śnieg... -Ech...Znowu się zamyśliłaś?- Zwróciła się do mnie moja ciemno włosa koleżanka. -Jakoś tak wyszło. Uwielbiam zimę. -Ja też, ale jeśli tak dalej będzie to spóźnimy się na pociąg. A na taksówkę trzeba więcej pieniędzy.- Zganiła mnie. Miała rację. Nie pochodzimy z najbogatszej rodziny. Mieszkam w bloku na 5 piętrze z mamą i ciocią Helką. Mam jeszcze 2 siostry, Małgosię i Ewę, ale one się wyprowadziły. Zazdroszczę im. Ja wiąż muszę tkwić w tym bloku... -Masz rację, sorry.- Przyznałam się do błędu. -Oj, nie przepraszaj. Coś by się wykombinowało. -Ty masz zawsze mnóstwo pomysłów. Była to prawda, Iskierka wiąż miała nowe pomysły, zabawy... Być może dlatego dzieci ją tak lubią. Poza tym jest naprawdę ładna. Ma kręcone, czarne włosy do ramion i piękną śniadą cerę. Oprócz tego charakteryzuje się cudowymi, zielonymi jak wiosenna trawa oczmi przepełnionymi radością i miłością do każdego stworzenia. -Lata praktyki, Astrid. -Ze mną te praktyki były? -Oczywiście... Bez twoich wrodzonych sposobów do wpadania w tarapaty nigdy bym nie rozwinęła swojej wyobraźni. -Zawsze do usług.- Ukłoniłam się i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. -Dobra, koniec. Bo naprawdę się spóźnimy.- Z marnym skutkiem Iskierka chciała powstrzymać mnie od dlaszego śmiechu. Dopiero po paru minutach się uspokoiłam. -Wiesz... Pamiętasz tego ordynatora?- Heathera zaczęła nowy temat. -Czkawkę Haddock'a?- Spytałam by się upewnić. -Tak. Bo wiesz... On mi się... -Nie żartuj! On jest starszy od nas o 20 lat!- Wykrzyknęłam na głos tak, że ludzie przechodzący obok nas, zaczeli się nam dziwnie przyglądać. -Nie musisz o tym mówić całemu światu, Astriś.- Uspokajała mnie. -Wiesz. To zupełnie normalne, że koleżanka z liceum zakochuje się w ordynatorze z oddziału na którym pracuje jako wolontariuszka, nie?- Rzekłam ironicznie.- Ja w nim nic nie wiedzę, ciekawego. -Serio? Nie widzisz, że gdy idziemy do dzieci on patrzy na ciebie? Zazdroszczę ci. -Nie przyglądam się mu. Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty... -Tak? -Oj, weź. A pamiętasz Śledzika, który niedawno się pojawił. Tego blondyna.- Dodałam by upewnić się, że z nikim go nie pomyli.- Wciąż na ciebie patrzy i zachowuje się tak, jakby chciał do ciebie zagadać, ale nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak. Musisz z nim dziś pogadać.- Nalegałam. -Aaa... Też to zauważyłam i nie powiem, że nie jest w moim stylu, ale.. -Oj, no proszę. Zagadaj do niego. -Zrobiłam maślane oczka. -No dobra. Może, MOŻE do niego podejdę. A teraz rusz się, bo pociąg zaraz odjedzie. Wsiedliśmy do pociągu. Po 30 minutach jazdy rozstaliśmy się. Ja poszłam do bloku, a Iskierka do internatu. Musieliśmy się śpieszyć, bo za jakiąś godzinę musimy być w szpitalu. Pracujemy tam dorywczo. Jesteśmy wolontariuszkami i pomagam innym na oddziale. Żal ściska mi serce gdy widzę te dzieci, dla których nie ma już ratunku. Jest mi tak przykro gdy je widzę, wiedząc, że za jakiś czas odejdą i nigdy nie wrócą. To takie przykre... "Rodzina" Uff... Położyłam rękę na klamkę. Wreszcie wróciłam do domu. W szpitalu było mnóstwo roboty. Ja i Heathera dwoiliśmy się by wszystkim pomóc. Wszystko przez wypadek wieloosobowej rodziny. Wracali do domu z ferii zimowych gdy nagle uderzyła ich ciężarówka. Wszyscy są bardzo ciężko ranni. Myślałam, że nie dotrwam do końca zmiany. Na całych nogach miałam opuchliznę, która przeszkadzała mi w poruszaniu się. Ogromny ból zadawało mi samo chodzenie. Z ulgą założyłam na siebie miękkie kapcie. Weszłam do kuchni. -Co tak późno?- Przywitał mnie głos rodzicielki. ''Ale przywitać się już nie potrafisz? Spytałam się w myślach. -Przedłużyło mi się w szpitalu, bo był wypade... A co robi tu ciocia Szpadka?- Zdziwiłam się. -Więcej szacunku do starszych dziecko. Mówiłam ci Seleno, że trochę dyscypliny jej nie zaszkodzi. Odezwało się szkaradcztwo... -Przepraszam. Poprostu jestem dziś bardzo zmęczona. -Doprawdy?- Tym razem była to mama. -Tak. -Może więcej szacunku dla matki, Astrid? Ciesz się, że daje ci pieniądze na to liceum. Ja bym ci kazała samej charować...Może byś się wtedy czegoś nauczyła od życia. A nie tylko daj, daj. Jak to ty robisz, ciociu, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. -I jeszcze masz czelność się z tego śmiać! Ups, no to wpadłam... I po co ci te wewnętrzne monologi Astrid? -Przepraszam. Ale jestem dziś wycieńczona i... -Gdybyś pracowała tak ciężko jak ja...- Weszła mi w słowo. A czyżby towja praca nie polegała na dokuczniu ludziom? '' -Mamo, czy mogę już iść do swojego pokoju. Muszę się jeszcze pouczyć.- Nie miałam zamiaru słuchać ględzenia ciotki Szpadki. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem kiedyś miała męża. Cieszę się, że Daniela tego po niej nieodziedziczyła. -Seleno, chyba jej na to nie pozwolisz. Trzeba ją nauczyć manier, a im później się wzleka... -Och, Szpadko... Dajmy jej dziś spokój.- Dzięki ci mamo!- Jutro z nią pogadasz. Teraz i tak nic nie wskurasz. Ciotce chyba zabrakło słów, a ja wykorzystałam to by ulotnić się z kuchni. Będę musiała się odwdzięczyć mamie. Nie wiem jak mogła znieść jej towarzystwo podczas dzieciństwa. Przecież to straszna kobieta! Nic tylko wypominać ludziom ich wady i obrabiać ich za plecami. Ale, koniec z rozmyślaniem o ciotce, teraz czas na odpoczynek. Zdjęłam z łożka stos książek przygotowujących mnie do tegorocznego sprawdzianu. Jak ja bym chciała mieć już go za sobą. Co ja bym za to dała? Zazdroszczę takiemu Haddockowi... Chwila, po co ja o nim myślę? To zwykły ordynator, ktory jest starszy odemnie o około 20 lat. Nie wiem co takiego wydzi w nim Heathera. Przecież on jest taki cichy, zamknięty w sobie. Wygląda na takiego co uważa się za pępek świata. Nie wiem co... 'Masz wiadomość od Gosi Hofferson.' 'Gosia:' Witaj siostrzyczko co porabiasz? 'Astrid:' Czuję się świetnie. Odwiedziła nas dziś Szpadka. 'Gosia: 'Taaak. Jaka to przeurocza kobiecinka, nieprawdaż? 'Astrid:' Dziś była wyjątkowo miła, jak na swoją naturę. 'Gosia:' Dobra, nie będę o niej gadać na Facebooku. Jak w szpitalu wolontariuszko? 'Astrid:' Dziś musiałam się dwoić i troić by wszystko ogarnąć. Był wypadek... 'Gosia: 'Współczuję. A jak Iskierka? 'Astrid:' W podobnym stanie do mojego. 'Gosia:' Okey. Jutro z tb pogadam, pewnie padasz z nóg. 'Astrid: 'Dzięki. Pa! 'Gosia: 'Pa! 'Astrid się wylogowała.' Cyborg Leniwie osunęłam się z łóżka. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty iść dziś do szkoły, a potem znowu do wolontariatu. Moje życie jest pozbawione jakich kolwiek atrakcji. Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka. Zawsze jak jakiś do mnie zagadał, spławiałam go. Szukałam ideału, wiedząc, że go nie znajdę. Dziwne, nie? Niby wiemy, że robimy źle, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie chce nam się nic robić, by to zmienić. Poszłam do łazienki by uczesać włosy i zaczęłam przyglądać się w lustrze. Długie, do połowy pleców, blond włosy były całe w kudłach. Po niebieskich oczach widać było, że jestem wykończona, chociaż próbowałam się uśmiechnąć moimi malinowymi ustami. Na zębach znajdował się mały brud, bo wczoraj nie miałam siły by je umyć. Szczerze? Wyglądałam strasznie. Tak się w szkole nie mogę pokazać. Wzięłam się za porządne rozczesywanie włosów. Po jakiś 20 minutach zmagań i stratach, które widać było na szotce odniosłam sukces. Teraz trzeba coś zjeść, a potem wziąść się za resztę, bo z burczącym brzuchem daleko nie zajdę. Ukroiłam dwie kromki chleba i posmarowałam masłem. Wyciągnęłam z lodówki wędlinę i pomidory. Mniam. Teraz powinnam się ubrać. Nażuciłam na siebię czarne rurki i czarno-białą koszulę w kratkę, którą wpasałam w spodnie. Na rękę zażuciłam srebne branzoletki. Po za moją twarzą wygląda to świetnie. -Co tak wcześnie?- Usłyszałam. -Oj, bo muszę się wyszykować, a wczoraj nie miałam do tego siły, mamo. I już byłam zamknięta w łazience. Nie za bardzo przepadam za makijażami, ale dziś muszę go nałożyć, bo ludzie z ulicy się wystraszą. Nałożyłam trochę pudru by zakryć worki pod oczami, na oczy narzuciłam trochę cieniu, a rzęsy lekko poprawiłam mascarą. Do tego nałożyłam bladoróżową szminkę i wyglądam bosko. Nigdy w młodości nie wierzyłam, że będę wyglądać tak ładnie. Miałam krzywe zęby, mnóstwo krost, brwi, których prawie wogóle nie było widać, a tu... Piękne białe zęby, skóra bez ani jednej skazy no i wraszcie normalne brwi. -Okey, to teraz tylko się spakować.- Powiedziałam sama do siebie. Po jakiś 20 minutach byłam już w drodze do przystanku. Czekała tam na mnie Hera. -Hey. Żyjesz po wczorajszym dniu?- Przywitała mnie. -Jakoś. -Ja padłam martwa na łożko. Dziewczyny się przestraszyły, że nie żyję... -Ty masz szczęście. U mnie była ciocia Szpadka. -CO?! -Niezapowiedziana wizyta. A dotego chciała mi robić lekcje wychowania. -Tiak. Ona jest takim miłym stworzeniem.- Nabijała się ze mnie. -Jak chcesz to możesz do niej pójść o szkole. -Nie, wolę nie. Boję się o swoją psychikę. -A propo. Zadali nam coś wczoraj? Zapomniałam zajrzeć do książek. -Tak. Z paru rzeczy. Ale nie tylko ty niczego nie zrobiłaś. -Uff... Jaka ulga. Już miałam nadzieję, że od kogoś ściągnę lekcję. -Nie martw się. Zrobimy zadania w pociągu, a potem je od siebie spiszemy. -Odynie! Planowałaś to?! -Powiedzmy.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przebiegle. -Patrz już jedzie. Po parunastu minutach pojazd stanął przed nami. /Po szkole/ Thorze, nie wytrzymam! Tyle nam dziś zadali. Chyba oszaleli. Jeśli tak dalej będzie to nie ma mowy o dorywczej pracy w szpitalu. A skoro już mowa. Zaraz będę musiała do niego wejść. Nie wiem czemu, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że jak to zrobię, nie czeka mnie nic ciekwego. No i miałam rację. Zamrał Cesco. To był mój najlepszy podopieczny. Lubiłam go najbardziej. Był dla mnie wszystkim. Był... kimś kto uczył mnie żyć, nie wiedząc o tym. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie potrafię. To nie może być prawda, rozumiesz As? Nie może! On nie mógł umrzeć! Wczoraj był jeszcze taki wesoły, gdy czytałam mu moją książkę. A teraz? Jest w niebie. Z aniołkami. A ja już go nie mam. Dlaczego on? Jest tu mnóstwo dzieci. Ale to musiał być ON, Cesco. Miał niecałe 8 lat. A już chorował. Ale dawał sobie radę. Był jednym z tych dzieci, które nie przejmowały się tym co ich czeka. Nie bały się śmierci. Nie bały się umrzeć. Dlaczego musiałam się tak przywiązać do tych dzieci? Przez to teraz cierpię. To okropne stracić kogoś tak bliskiego twemu sercu. A jednak nie wybiera się godziny... -As, wiem co to dla ciebie znaczy. Wiem, że to nieodpowiednia chwila, ale dzieci chcą abyś przeczytała im bajkę z swojej książki.- Mówiła do mnie Iskierka. -Tak, tak. Wiem. Już chwila. Otarałam łzym które przed chwilą lały się strumieniami i wyjełam z torby książkę. ''Udaję radość, której we mnie nie ma, ukrywam smutek, żeby nie martwić tych, którzy mnie kochają i troszczą się o mnie. Niedawno myślałam o samobójstwie. Nocą, przed zaśnięciem, odbywam ze sobą długie rozmowy, staram się odegnać złe myśli, bo byłaby to niewdzięczność wobec wszystkich, ucieczka, jeszcze jedna tragedia na tym i tak już pełnym nieszczęść świecie. Radość nie ma argumentów, smutek ma ich mnóstwo. Skutkiem tego właśnie jest tak okropny i tak trudno nam się z niego wyleczyć. Uświadomiła sobie, że życie może być smutne i że przeważnie jest bardzo smutne. Wszyscy udają, że nie jest, kłamią dzieciom (żaden film i żaden program telewizyjny nie przygotował jej na przykład do utraty codziennego świata i do siadania we własnej kupie), pewnie po to, by ich nie straszyć, nie onieśmielać, ale tak naprawdę życie rzeczywiście potrafi być smutne."-Pokochała Toma Gordona, S. King Jest na świecie taki rodzaj smutku, którego nie można wyrazić łzami. Nie można go nikomu wytłumaczyć. Nie mogąc przybrać żadnego kształtu, osiada ciasno na dnie serca jak śnieg podczas bezwietrznej nocy. Bawię się proszę Pana, bawię w dorosłą kobietę. Nauczyłam się już malować oczy na zielono i usta ciągnąć czerwoną pomadką. Ciągle się bawię w dorosłą kobietę, to tak jak mała dziewczynka zakłada za duże obcasy swojej mamy, na których nie może przejść metra, ale bardzo się stara. I ja się staram być dorosła, odpowiedzialna i silna. S''kończyłam czytać. Dzieci już spały, a ja wciąż nie mogłam się otrząsnąć. Wyszłam z pokoju do zabaw i siadłam na jednym z krzeseł w poczekalni. Płakałam. Nie mogę, nie potrafię się tym nie przejmować... -Proszę pani.- Usłyszałam męski głos. To Haddock. Pewnie miał wracać do domu gdy usłyszał moje szlochy. -Tak?- Wydusiłam ledwie, tłumąc łzy. -Coś się stało? ''Nie, nic. Płaczę bo lubię. '' -Umarł chłopiec, z którym pracowałam... -Cesco? ''Nie, św. Mikołaj z Asyżu... -Tak.- Usłyszał tylko te trzy litery, chociaż wolałabym powiedzieć mu więcej. -Też go znałem. Był dzielnym chłopcem... Tak, tak... A teraz możesz mnie samą zostawić? Nie chcę się tu przed tobą użalać doktorku. -Yhm. -Ale coś panią denerwuje... -Tym ktosiem jest pan.- Ups.. To no wpadłam... Trzeba trzymać język za zębami! -Tak? A co ja zrobiłem? -Siedzisz tu sobie! Nie chcę cię tu! Wyno... -Nie mów czegoś, czego będziesz żałować.- Powiedział ostro. -Nic mnie nie obchodzi co sobie myślisz... Ty...-Dygotałam z wściekłości. -A powinno.- Przerwał mi.- Radzę się zastanowić zanim coś pani powie. A w du**e cię mam! Zaczęłam bluzgać wyzwiskami i różnymi przezwiskami w myślach. A on oddalał się. Był już przy drzwiach od wyjścia gdy... -Cyborg...- Wymsknęło mi się. Zatkałam usta rękami. Czkawka zatrzymał się. No to kłótnia murowana, a jak mnie wyleje? Co ja wtedy zrobię?! -Stay strong.- Usłyszałam. What?! Co on do mnie... Nie mogłam dokończyć bo usta miałam już wtopine w usta ordynatora Czkawki Haddocka. Były cudowne. Takie, takie nie do opisania. Idealne. Chcę aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Oddaję pocałunek i obejmuję go. Co z tego, że jest odemnie starszy? Co z tego, skoro się z nim teraz całuję? Łapię do za szyję, a on mnie za biodra. Nie przestawaj, myślę. Rób to cały czas. Bez przerwy. Przestaje. Odsuwa się. Patrzy w moje czy i oczekuje jakieś reakcji jakieś wskazówki. Ja mu jej nie daję. Niech sam się wysili. On zaczął. -Czy uważa pani, że cyborg potrafi tak całować?- Pyta. -Nie. Odszedł. A mówiąc dokładniej: odbiegł. Uciekł, zostawiając mnie samą. Ze wszystkim. I co? Co ja mam teraz robić? Najpierw oczerniam go przed Herą, a teraz się z nim obściskuję. Czemu go nie odepchnęłam? Moje życie jest głupie. Dotknęłam swoich ust. Były gorące. A reszta ciała zimna. Musiałam ztąd uciec. Nie chcę tu być. Serce łka za Michasiem, a usta bolą, choć do tekiego bólu nie mam zastrzeżeń. ''Pozbierać się... Weszłam do domu cichaczem, chociaż wiedziałam, że nie będę niezauważona. -Umyj ręce!- Usłyszałam od mamy. Zdjęłam buty i kurtkę. Muszę coś zrobić by mama nie zauważyła mnie w takim stanie. Nie może się dowiedzieć. Nie zrozumie tego. siadłam przy stole i tylko pare razy ciapnęłam kolację, a resztę, gdy nie patrzyła rodzicicelka, podałam Wichorze, mojemu kotkowi. Szybko ruszyłam w stronę pokoju. -Nic nie zjadłaś. Co to ma zanczyć? ''Oh, zamknij się, proszę. Weszła do mojego pokoju. Teraz się zacznie... -A posprzątać to już nie można?! Jakbyś niewiedziała wynaleziono coś takiego do spania o nazwie piżama! Tak, tak... A czy teraz dasz mi święty spokój? -Wiem, ale jestem mocno zmęczona. Proszę, daj mi spokój. -I co? Ja za ciebie obiady robię, a ty królewna? Ciotka Szpadka miała rację! Brak dyscypliny! Tymi słowami zatrzasnęłam jej drzwi przed nosem. Jakby ona miała ciężko...'' Zaczęła mnie boleć głowa. Jeszcze gorączki mi brakowało. Michaś patrzy na nią teraz z wysoka w białych szatach. Nie będzie mógł doświadczyć rzeczy, które mógł mu ofiarować czas. Nigdy. Wciąż mam przed oczmi uśmiech ciemnowłosego chłopca, podobnego do Haddocka. Chcę aby był przy mnie... Blisko. Nie musi mnie całować, niech tylko będzie. Nic więcej. gdyby tylko przy mnie był. Owiele inaczej patrzyłabym na świat. Chciałam zadawać sobie pytania typu: Jak on śmiał? Co sobie wyobrażał? Myśli, że jestem tą do łóżka? Chce odemnie tylko całusów, czy czegoś więcej? Co chce zrobić? Czy będzie to robił jeszcze raz? Czy będzie natarczywy? Czy poznam go od iinej strony? Czy on to zrobił "bo mu się chciało"? Jak traktuje kobiety? Czy pocałował mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem młodsza? Niestety. Chciałabym zadawać takie pytania. W rzeczywistości brzmiały ona tak: I co teraz myśli? Czy będzie chciał znów to zrobić? Czy nadal o mnie myśli? Czy pamięta ten pocałunek? Czy go nadal rozpamentuje? Czy... Nie, nie mogę teraz o nim myśleć. Nie mogę! On mnie zamęczy! Zniszczy mnie. Całując. Muszę się czymś zająć. Nie mogę o nim myśleć. Muszę się skupić na czymś innym. Już wiem! Książka! Podeszłam do mojej małej biblioteczki i wyciągnęłam jedną z moich ulubionych lektur "Dotyk Julii". Pogłębiłam się w lekturze. Zasnęłam preczytając 58 stron. Otworzyłam oczy, które nadal się jej lepiły. Gapiłam się w sufit starając się jak najszybciej przywrócić ostrość swoim oczom. Przypomniały mi się wydarzenia z wczoraja. Pierwszą osobą, oprócz Czkawki, o kórej pomyślałam była Iskierka. A gdyby tak do niej napisać SMS'a? ''Hey. Muszę z tobą poważnie porozmawiać. Wczoraj całowałam się z naszym ordynatorkiem, tym samym którego obgadywałam. Ale myliłam się. Nie jest taki stary jak mi się wydaje, skoro potrafi tak nieźle całować. Musi być w tym doświadczony... Bo całuje tak, że bark słów. Kto by to wysłał? Cynizm tej wiadomości przerażał mnie samą. Przecież mogłam zareagować inaczej... Powiedzieć mu to i owo i dać z liścia, a nie przyznać mu rację, że nie jest cyborgiem. A może i dobrze zrobiłam? A gdyby tak zrobić się na bóstwo... Nie, to raczej nierealne. Nie będę się przednim stroić. Ogarnęła mnie złość. Moze by tak pójść do niego i mu wszytsko wygarnąć? Powiedzieć co czuję, chociaż... Nie jestem pewna co czuję. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie chciałam tego pocałunku, bo chciałam. To by było kłamstwem. Co ja mam zrobić? Zaraz idę do szkoły, a nadal nie mogę się wygramolić z łóżka. To wszystko przez tego Haddocka. Zbytnio namięszał mi w głowie. -Hey.-Odezwała się do mnie Iskierka na przystanku. -Cześć.- Odezwałam się na wpół przytomna. -Coś ci się stało? Jesteś taka niewyraźna... Nie coś, tylko ktoś... -Poprostu źle spałam. Nie mogłam zasnąć przez Cesco. Wiesz jaki był dla mnie ważny. -Wiem. Mi też go żal. -A tak wogóle do zagadałaś już do Śledzika?- Muszę zmienić temat, bo wyczuje, że kłamię. -Tak.- Zawstydziła się. -I co? -No... Na początku nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele do rozmowy. Wiesz, nie znaliśmy się. Ale potem zaczeliśmy się rozkręcać. Było miło, serio. A na koniec...- Zacięła się. -A na koniec, co?- Dopytywałam się. -Dał mi buziaka, w policzek.- Spuściła głowę. Czyli nie tylko ja miałam bliskie doświadczenia z mężczyznami? -Super! -Tak, ale wiesz... Moje uczucia do Haddocka się nie zmieniły...- O nie! Poczułam zazdrość, tylko dlaczego? -Nie!- Powiedziałam głośno. Heathera spojrzała na mnie z niesmakiem. -O co ci chodzi Astrid? -Nic...- Muszę się jak najszybciej wymigać.- Poprostu uważam, że po co zakręcać sobie głowę ordynatorem, który jest o wiele starszy, jeżeli ma się takiego Śledzia do wyboru. -Oj, weź. Nie mów, że nie fajnie by było chodzić z Czkawką... Szczerze? Ta myśl mi się nawet bardzo spodobała. Astrid Haddock. Ładnie brz... Chwila! Przecież miałam się na niego obrazić i wyzywać go,a ja planuję ślub! -Tak czy siak musisz trochę pogadać z tym nowym. MUSISZ.- Dałam nacisk na ostatni wyraz. -Ale nadal nie jestem pewna swoich uczuć. -Nie broń mi się tu, bo ze mną trudno wygrać.- To prawda. Zawsze stwiam na swoje. -Odynie za co mi zesłałeś taką przyjaciółkę?! Dalej humor miałam coraz lepszy, Czkawkę już dawno wyrzuciłam z głowy... Nie ma co się przejmować, jak będę go widzieć to zaimprowizuję i tyle. Po co ja tak dramaryzowała? ''Powrót samochodem Jak ja się cieszę, że to już koniec! Wreszcie skończyłam pisać ostatni sprawdzian. Uff, tyle nam dzisiaj nawalili, że nie czuję już rąk. Heathera jako pilna uczennica szybko napisała oststni spradzian i mogła zmykać. A ja będę musiała teraz czekać na pociąg albo samej iść przez miasto, bo na taksówkę nie mam kasy. Nieźle. Godzina 20.00, a najbiższy będzie dopiero za godzinę. Ale ja to mam szczęście, nie? Gdybym skończyła ten głupi sprawdziann 20 minut wcześniej już bym siedziała na mięciutkim fotelu, ateraz muszę siedzieć na zabrudzonym przystanku na którym szalają się pijaki.Takie życie mi się nie uśmiecha... Co ja bym dała aby być bogatą, a nie tą przeciętną. -Co pani tu robi? Nie jedzie pani do domu?- Usłyszałam głos... Haddocka! Co on tu robi? Ciekwe co sobie o mnie pomyśli... Już o nie zapomniałam, prez 3 dni miałam spokój, a ten znów musi mnie nawiedzać. Dzięki, ordynatorku! Przecież to szpitala miałam iść dopiero za 2 dni... Ech, ak to jest miieć pecha, As. -Pisałam sprawdziany i spóźniłam się na pociąg.- Powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Co ja będę kłamać? -A kiedy przyjedzie następny? ''A co cie to obchodzi doktorku?''-Za jakąś gdzinę... -I bedziesz tu tak stać w nocy? Sama? ''No do bystrzaków to ty nie należysz... Jak ty musiałeś charować na ten dyplom by się dostać... ''-''Na to wygląda.- Powiedziałam obojętnie. -Choć do samchodu. Podwiozę cię.- Zaproponował mi. -No nie wiem.. Nie chcę panu robić kłopotów.- Nie będę z nim jechać! Jeszcze mi wbije coś do głowy... A jak znowu pocałuje? -Ty mi nigdy nie przeszkadzasz.- Zamurowało mnie. Te pięć wyrazów, a tak wiele znaczą. Ja cię kręcę! Ja mu nie przeszkadzam? Co on ma namyśli? Mam się bać? -Skoro nalegasz. Posłusznie wsiadłam do samochodu. Siadając zauważyłam na jego twazry lekki tryumfialny uśmieszek. Czyli co? Czkawka 2 Astrid 0? Super! Punktację se zrobimy. -No a gdzie pani... -Oj, nie lubię gdy się zwraca do mnie "pani". Mów mi Astrid.- Czemu ja mu to powiedziałam?! -Czkawka.- Powiedział bez żadnych cergieli. I bardzo fajnie. Takich chłopaków lubię. O nie, As... -No więc gdzie pa...- Spojrzał na mnie na chwilę.- Astrid.- Poprawił się- mieszkasz? -Niedaleko stąd.- Jezu... 30 mint w samochodzie koło niego.- Na Jarmołówce 25 w bloku.- Po co ja dodałam w bloku? Po co mu to mówię?! Chyba nie panuję nad sobą. Przecież uważałam go za sk****na bez emocji! -Dobrze. Zapadła cisza. Co by tu robić? Nie wiem. Nie znam go. Ani jego upodobań. A on patrzy w szybę, na drogę. Nie wiem czemu, ale zachciało mi się by to na mnie patrzył Czkawaka. Trochę mnie to zdenerwowało. Dobrze, że tego nie widzi. Muszę zrobić coś. Nie umiem nie robić nic. -A gdzie ty mieszkasz?- Zapytałam po chwii, zanim zdążyłam złapać się za jezyk -Ja?- Uśmiechnął się. Tak, ty. zadowlony ordynatorku? Gotowy mnie znów całować? ''-''Mieszkam na Dąbrowskiego 43. Nie daleko od ciebie.- "Ciebie" to słowo chciałabym słyszeć od niego codziennie. -O...- Udaję zdziwenie. Muszę potrzymać rozmowę. -Tak.- Ale on chyba nie ma takich samych zamiarów jak ja... -A dlaczego dziś tak późno wróciłeś?- Spytałam. Ujrzałam kolejny błysk w jego oku. Nie wiem ylko czy to od ulicznych lamp czy może z zadowolenia. -Miałem dużo pracy. Mieszkam sam w domu. Nie mam rozrywki. Traktuję pracę jak moje jedyne życie.- Chciałbym zmienić jego podejście do pracy, wolę by to ja byłam jego jed... No nie, Astrid!- Ale ty musisz mieć odemnie o wiele ciekawiej, co? To co małe śledżtwo? -Nie. Ja mam strasznie nudne życie. Kłótnie z mamą, użeranie się z ciotką Szpadką i wybuchy głupawki z Heatherą. -Naprawdę? Myślałem, że masz dużo rozrywek. -A co masz na myśli?- Co on mi sugeruje?! -No wiesz, te młodzieńcze czasy. Dyskoteki... -A... Nie, nie chodzę na nie zbyt często. Raz na jakiś czas tak, ale mam dużo nauki. Nie mogę sobie teraz zawrać głowy z dyskotekami, skoro mam sprawdzinay, -A co zdajesz? -Psychologię.- Krótko, zwięźle i na temat. -Ciekawy zawód. Jak ja byłem na studiach wybierałem między psychologią, a medycyną. -I wybrałeś medycynę?- Ciekawe czemu? -Jakoś tak wyszło.- Coś ukrywa...- A kim chcesz być z zawodu? -Pracować z dziećmi. Dokładnie co i jak nie wiem, ale... -Naprawdę? Podziwiam cię. Ja nie umiem pracować z dziećmi. Na przyklad w szpitalu. Boję się je poznawać by potem nie cierpieć. -Dla mnie to też trudne, ale... -Bardzo przeżyłaś śmierć Cesca?- spytał prosto z mostu. -Tak. Byłam do niego mocno przywiązana. -To był wspaniały chłopak. Podsumował i zamilkł. Dzięki mu za to. Nie chcę teraz rozmwaiać o Cesco. Nie znim, Z nikim. To moja sprawa, moje uczucia i bez powodu nie będę odkrywać kart. Dalsze 10 minut przejechaliśmy w milczeniu. Nie chciało mi się z nim rozmawiać. Byłam zajęta moim podopiecznym. Tak dawno o nim nie myślałam. To źle? Źle jest nie pamiętać o zmarłej osobie bliskiej twojemu sercu? Czy może ją opłakiwać? W takich sytuacjach nie mam zielonego pojęcia co robić. A zawsze znajduję jakieś pomysły. Pokonuje w tym nawet Herę. A o Cesco nie wiem co myśleć. Nie umiem o nic myśleć. Nie wiem jak poprawnie o nim myśleć. -Już dojeżdżamy.- Usłyszałam. Byliśmy pare metrów od mojego bloku. Czyli jednak mnie słuchal i to uważnie... -Dzięki za wszystko.- Powiedziałam wychodząc z czarnego auta. -Nie ma za co. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie wiem co mnie napadło. Może przez to "Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć"? Ale musiałam, poprostu musiałam mu coś powiedzieć. -Czkawka. Tego wieczoru, po śmierci Cesca. Pocałowałeś mnie. Bardzo mi się to podobało. Ja.. ja nadal o tym myślę. Cały czas. Gdy jestem z tobą, czuję się jakoś dziwnie. Nie wiem co robić. Czy właściwe czy nie własciwie. To mnie przeasta. Ten pocałuenk. Czasami chcę abyś go powtórzył... Już nie wiem co robić! Dlasza część będzie gdy minimum 5 nowych komów znajdzie się pod opkiem. Spojrzał na mnie. W jego o czach było coś dziwnego. Nie mogłam z nich nic rozczytać.Co myślał? Czy ten pocałunek był jednorazowy? A może zniemówił? Może chciał powiedzieć to samo co ja ale się bał, że uznam go za pe****la? Nie wiem co myśleć. Stoimy w ciszy. Co robić? Co on chce zrobić? Nagle zadzownił mój telefon. Wyjełam go z kieszeni. No jasne. Mama. - O co chodzi mamo? ... -Oj, no bo dłużej pisałam sprawdziany i spóżniłam się na pociąg. ... -Podwiózł mnie...- Zacięłam się. Jak powiedzieć przy Czkawce, kto mnie podwiózł?- Przyjaciel ze szpitala. ... -Jestem niedaleko bloku. Spokojnie. ... -Nie dramaryzuj.- Westchnęłam. ... -Dobra, zaraz będę.- Rozłączyłam się. Haddock cały czas się na mnie patrzył. Po chwili zdobył się by wypowiedzieć słowo. -Przyjaciel?- Wydawało mi się, że to go niezadowalało. -Jeden z lepszych przyjaciół.- Żuciłam się w stronę domu. Gdy znalazłam się za budynkiem wyjrzałam za ściany. Stał. Siedział w samochodzie i patrzył. W moją stronę. Odwróciłam szybko twarz. Jakie to urocze. Czyli nie chodziło mu o to by zabrać mnie do łóżka. On też coś do mnie czuł. Ale nie mogę teraz czekać. Mama się denerwuje. Jak przyjdę do domu to awantura jest murowana. No i się nie myliłam. -Co ci do głowy srzeliło?!- Powitał mnie słodki krzyk mamy. Nic. Tylko się zakochałam w facecie, który jest odemnie starzszy od 20 lat. -Mamo, proszę. -Nie! Żadne proszę! Mogłaś mi powiedzieć! Jasne... Abyś mi zrobiła kolejną awanturę? -Padła mi bateria.- Muszę się jakoś wytłumaczyć. -A Heathera? -Skończyła wcześniej.- Super. Nie ma już żadnch argumentów na mnie. Brawo Astrid! Brawo Ja. -I nie miałaś żadnych innych pomysłów na powiadomienie mnie?- Odynie. Czy ona myśli, że wszystko jest takie łatwe w życiu? -Nie. -Nie pyskuj mi tu!- Co? Ja jej pyskuję?! -Wcalę nie pyskuję! Daj mi spokój. -Jak ty się do matki odzywasz?! No i jak tu zrozumieć dorosłych? Co nie powiem to zawsze na odwrót jest zrozumiane? -Weź. Nie chce mi się teraz kłócić.- Wolę myśleć o Czkawce i wzdychać tęsknie na łóżku... -Nie! Ciotka Szpadka miała rację. Trzeba się za ciebie wziąść. Jeszcze ją musisz wtrącać do rozmowy? -Yhm. Mam dużo lekcji.- Muszę zacząć zmyślać. -To idź je odrób! A myślisz, że jeśli będziesz na mnie wrzeszczeć do je odrobię? -Dziękuję.- Żuciłam na pożegnanie. Zamknęłam drzwi do mojego pokoju. Od razu żuciłam się na łóźko. I zaczęłam rozmyślać o Czkawce... On jest cudowny. Dlaczego miałabym z nim nie chodzić? Jest kochany, miły. Bywa małomówny, ale mnie to w nim tylko pociąga. Oblizałam wargę językiem chcąc jeszcze raz poczuć na niej zapach ordynatora. Chciałam bym, aby przyszedł tu i mnie zabrał. Abyśmy uciekli razem. Daleko stąd. Tylko we dwoje. Aby swój czas poświęcał tylko mnie. Nie pracy. Żebym to ja była na piewrszym miejscu. Przypomniały mi się moje słowa pożegnania. Ciekawe co by było gdyby nie zadzwoniła moja mama. Swoją drogą... To dziwne, że powiedziałam jej, że moja bateria padła, a przed domem z nią rozmawiałam (od Gosiuni: Czy ktoś zwrócił na to uwagę? xD). Co ja bym dała, aby moja komórka naprawdę się rozładowała. Może by mnie pocałował? Zabrał do siebie? Do swojego domu. Na zawsze. I niegdy nie oddał. Nigdy się mną nie dzielił. Prawdziwe uczucie? Jutro będę musiała iść do szpitala z Iskierką. Co ja zrobię gdy zobaczę Czkawkę? Co mam mu powiedzieć? Nie jestem pewna czy to miłość. W csłym moim nudnym życiu tylko raz miałam chłopaka, ale to tak dla jaj. A na poważny związek nigdy się nie szykowałam. Nie jestem pewna czy wogóle chciałabym takiego poważnego związku. Przecież wiąże się z nim tyle ograniczeń, chociaż plusy też są dobre, ale... Ważne decyzje w życiu traktuje zawsze... Poważnie? Raz już chciałam poczuć jak to jest nie mieć zobowiązań i poniosłam ciężką karę. Nie chcę teg powtarzać. Ale uczucie, którym dażę Haddocka, to nie jest byle co. Dla niego mogłabym zamieszkać pod mostem i jeść szczury (od Gosiuni: takie tam z życia wzięte :D). Szkoda, że nie mogę o tym powiedzieć Heatherze. Przecież obmawiałam go przed nią i pomyśli sobie, że ja to robiłam specjalnie. I te 15 lat przyjaźni pryśnie. Dlaczego nie mogę się nikomu zwierzyć? Czemu w takich sytuacjach zawsze mogę liczyć tylko na siebie? BECAUSE? Wiadomość od Heathery: Cześć, Astrid. Możemy się spotkać dziś o 17.00 w tej kawiarence Flaunce? To bardzo ważne! Bądź tam! A ona zawsze może na mnie liczyć? Super! Nie to, że nie pójdę. Zżera mnie ciekawość, ale... Czemu ona może się wygadać, a ja nie? No tak... Boję się, że jak jej to powiem to zerwie znajomość. -Mamo. Dziś o 17.00 muszę wyjść z Iskierką.- Zaczęłam poranną rozmowę z płatkami w buzi. -Nie mów z pełną buzią! No i jak zawsze na początek nagana... -Dobrze.- Przęłknęłam jedzenie.- No więc jak? -Jeśli odrobisz lekcje i będziesz grzeczna przy cioci Szpadce... -Ona tu przychodzi?- WHAT?! -Więcej szacunku dziecko! Tak, tak... Ale ona dla mnie już może nie mieć szacunku? Sprawiedliwość. -Okey. Czyli mogę? -Jeśli spełnisz te warunki to tak. Tylko tym razem masz wrócić o normalnej porze, a nie o 22.30! Spokojnie, mamo. Nie ufasz mi? '' Zamknęłam się w pokoju i wyjęłam stos książek. Nauka. To jeszcze zniosę, ale ciotkę Szpadkę? Za co? Co ja jej zrobiłam? Wyjełam słuchawki i pósiciłam moją niedawno pobraną piosenkę. (od Gosiuni: Może się wam spodoba: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGsIstDRgWY ). I wzięłam się za czytanie. Nuda. Ale i tak przedemną najgorsze. Thorze, zlituj się nad biednym dzieciątkiem! -Dzień dobry ciociu.- Muszę zaprezentować się najlepiej. Ale ona jest chyba głucha. Nic nie odpowiada. Powtarzam moje przywitanie. -Słyszę, Astrid! Nie jestem głucha,- Powiedziała wredota. ''Ale mądra też nie jesteś... '' '' ''Siedliśmy do stołu. Mama dała nam do jedzenia naleśniki (od Gosini: Mniam... Z dżemikiem ^^). Jak to zwykle ciotka zajęła się obgadywaniem ludzi, a ja tylko jej odpowiadałam kiwnięciem głowy. Czasem chciałabym jej tak dać do zrozumienia... Jak to możliwe, że Secylia jest taka łagodna? W porównaiu do swoich sióstr, mojej mamy i Szpadki? Podziwiam ją. Ale wróćmy do tematu. Jestem strasznie nieśmiała. Boję się urazić innych nawet jeśli za nimi nie przepadam. Wiem dziwne, ale... Takie moje życie. Tylko przy niektórych osobach potrafię naprawdę być sobą. Nikogo nie udawać. Nie badź się, że ktoś źle to przyjmie. Nie musieć się niczego obawiać. Tak to, mogę tylko w myślach mówić sobie co tak naprawdę myślę (od Gosiuni: Wszytsko napisane kursywą to właśnie to xd). Iskierka! Prawie zapomniałam po co znoszę te ględziny ciotki. Już 16:43! Muszę się zbierać, bo się na mnie obrazi. -Mamo, mogę już iść. Koleżanka na mnie czeka...- Zapytałam. -Tak, tak.- Powiedziała. Na więcej nie czekałam. Ubierając się usłyszałam jak ciotka mówi, że za dużo mi pozwalają. Tia... I że ja mam się przejmować jej opinią? Phi! Jeszcze czego! Muszę się spytać Secyli, dlaczego ma taką wredną siostrę? Ciekawe... -Jestem...- Powiedziałam cała zdyszana. Spóźniłam się o 2 minuty. -Cześć.- Miała jakiś dziwny głos. -Co się stało? -Śledzik zaproponował, że zabierze mnie do swoich rodziców i mnie przedstawi... -To świetnie!- Weszłam w słowo przyjaciółce. -Ale mówił to jakbyś byli parą. I często całuje mnie w polczek.-Dodała po chwili. -A w usta? -Coś ty! -Ale co do niego czujesz... Kim on dla ciebie właściwie jest?- Muszę jej jakoś dopomóc. -No... Podobają mi się jego niebieskie oczy. Jest ładny. Lubię być blisko niego... Świetnie się dogadujemy. -To co ci stoi na przeszkodzie?- O co jej chodzi? -Haddock. Jedno słowo. A ja już planuję ją zabić. -Serio?- Nie mogę! Nie mogę pozwolić je na to by się do niego zbliżała. On jest MÓJ! -Tak. Coś ty taka spięta?- Jak na komędę się rozlużniłam. Co ja robię?! -A co do niego czujesz? -On... Jest super.- Chwilunia... Ona tak na serio?! -To tyle?- Ją chyba coś boli! -Tak. Nic nie rozumiesz... -Właśnie, że rozumiem. Nie możesz za nim cały czas latać.- Tylko ja tak mogę!- A Śledź patrzy na ciebie jakby na świecie nie było żadnej innej. Zrozum. Musisz z nim spróbować. Nie możesz zmarnować takiej szansy. On jest fajny i pasuje do ciebie. -Tak? -Tak. A teraz koniec rozmów chłopakach. Zajmijmy się sobą. Czemu gdy Hera mówi o Czkawce czuję zazdrość? Czemu wciąż wracam myślami do niego? Ja chyba naprawdę się w nim zakochałam. Nie ma co ukrywać Astrid Hofferson. Podoba ci się Czkawka Haddock. To naprawdę jest MIŁOŚĆ. 'Taki nexcik :D Pasuje? Zapraszam też na moje pozostałe dwa blogi:' '1. 'http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Gosiunia/_JWS:_Wszystko_inaczej... '2. 'http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Gosiunia/Czy_to_miłość%3F W gabinecie Dziś po szkole idę do szpitala z Herą. Nie jestem pewna co mam zrobić gdy zobaczę Czkawkę. Co będzie robił gdy mnie zobaczy? A jak się Iskierka czegoś domyśli... Ja zawsze muszę mieć same czarne scenriusze. -Hey. -Cześć.- Odpowiedziałam. Stałam razem z Heatherą pod szpitalem. Była 17.15. -Wzięłaś książkę? -Tak.- Odpwedziałam. Dzieci bardzo lubiły moje książki. Trochę to dziwne, bo należały do innego przedziału wiekowego. Ale, ważne że mogę je uszczęśliwić. Weszliśmy do budynku. Centralnie przedemną, jakieś 4 metry dalej, stał Czkawka. Patrzył na mnie, a ja na niego. Mogłam by tak patrzeć na niego codziennie. Ale Heathera może się czegoś domyślić, a wtedy nie będzie dobrze. Trochę mi smutno, że muszę okłamywać moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. -Ej. -Tak?- Wyrwałam się z zamyślenia. -Mogłabyś dziś ze mną zostać dłużej?- Super kolejna awantura z mamą...- Muszę zostać. -A dlaczego? -Czkawka przydzielił nam zadanie. Musimy pomalować salę 54. Wiesz, tam mają być nowe pokoje... A on chce aby były ładne i dziecięce. Dlaczego mnie o to nie spytał? Miałby pretekst do pogadania ze mną o wczorajszym wieczorze. -No ok. Ale wisisz mi przysługę. Jakoś dziwnie czułam, że jeszcze dziś z niej skorzystam... -W każdym bądź razie. Ja lecę do dzieci.- Pożegnałam ją. "''Uśmiecha się, ale mam wrażenie, że sprawia mu to ból.'' Unoszę się do pozycji siedzącej, a Warner spieszy mi z pomocą. Zamykam oczy, żeby powstrzymać nagłe zawroty głowy, i czekam nieruchomo, aż miną (...). '' '' -Uratowałeś mi życie.-Kula trafia mnie w pierś '' '' Ojciec Warnera wpakwał kulę w moje ciało, wicąż słyszę ech wystrzału. Gdy się skoncentruję, natychmiast powraca chwila, kiedy to się stało. Ból jest tak silny, tak nieznośny, że nigdy go nie zapomnę. Gwałtownie nabieram powietrza. Wreszcie dostrzegam znajomą obcość w pokoju, w którym się znalazłam i od razu ogarnia mnie panika. Coś we mnie krzyczy, że nie obudziłam się w miejscu, w którym zasnęłam. Serce łomocze mi w piersi. Powoli odsuwam się od Warnera, uderzam o wezgłowie łóżka, zaciskam dłonie na pościeli, próbując oderwać wzrok od żyrandola, który pamiętam aż zbyt dobrze...'' '' -W porządku-mówi.- Już dobrze..'' '' -Co ja tu robię?- Panika, panika. Przerażenie mąci mi umysł.- Dlaczego znowu mnie tu przywiozłeś? '' '' -Julio, proszę, nie zrobię ci krzywdy...'' '' -W takim razie po co mnie tu zabrałeś?-Głos zaczyna mi się załamywać, chociaż usiłuję nad nim zapanować.- Dlaczego znowu zabrałeś mnie do tego okropnego miejsca!?'' '' -Musiałem cię ukryć.- Wypuszcza powietrze, przenosi wzrok wyżej, na ścianę. '' '' -Co? Dlaczzego?'' '' -Nikt nie wie, że żyjesz.- Patrzy na mnie.- Musiałem wracać do bazy. Musiałem udawać, że wszystko wróciło do normy, i to szybko.'' '' Ze wszystkich sił próbuję nie dopuszczać do siebie strachu (...)"'' (od Gosiuni: Taki spojler dla fanów książki "Dar Julii" Tahereh Mafi). Zamknęłam książkę. Wszystkie 12-latki spały. Teraz muszę iść do Hery. -Jesteś wreszcie!- Usłyszałam. -Oj, no bo zaczytałam się.- Usprawiedliwiałam się. -Ta. Ty i ta twoja miłość do książek. Jeszcze z nimi ślub wypraw, O nie... Ślub jest przeznaczony dla Czkawki! -Nie, nie skorzystam. Chociaż... Fajnie byłoby cię widzieć w roli księdza. -Dobra, As. Koniec. Bierzemy się do roboty. Weszliśmy do sali. Była pmalowana i dołu na zielono, a u góry na niebiesko. Czyli mamy robić coś w stylu łąki? Mi pasuje. -Czy oprócz nas ktoś jeszcze będzie?- Spytałam. -Tak. Sączysmark i Śledzik. -A tak wgl jak ci sie z nim ukałada? -Coraz lepiej...- Przerwała na widok chłopaków. -Cześć dziewczyny!- Powiedział Śledzik i na przywitanie pocałował zarumieniąną Herę w policzek. Żeby i mi wszystko tak łatwo szło... -To bierzemy się do pracy?- Spytałam. -Tak!- Odpowiedział mi chór. Po 2h wszystko było już namalowane. Nawet i my. Pod koniec odbiła nam głupawka i zaczeliśmy się bawić resztakami farby. O dziwo nie popsuliśmy naszego arcydzieła. Mam nadzieję, że Czkawka nie będzie się złościł za marnowanie farby. Mam nadzieje... -Widzę, że już skończyliście.- Odezwał się znajomy głos. Głos należący do Czkawki Haddocka. -Tak.- Powiedziałam. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. O co mu chodzi? -Bardzo łądnie...-Chwalił.- Kto malował te postacie? Wskazał palcem na obrazki Mai, Gucia, Puchatka i innych postaci z bajek. -Astrid.- Odpowiedziała za mnie Hera. No i kolejny raz jestem zupełnie olana przez Czkawkę. -No dobrze. Muszę się wam jakoś odwdzięczyć. Jak coś wymyślę to wam powiem. A i panno Astrid... Mogłabyś przyjść do mnie? Szok. Na chwilę nie ruchomieję. Ale tylko na chwilę. Heathera patrzy na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Poruszam ramionami na znak mojego zdziwienia i patrzę na drzwi za którymi zgineła sylewtka ordyantora. -Wiesz o co chodzi?- Pyta mnie przyjaciółka. -Nie.- Kłamię i odchodzę. Kieruję się w stronę drzwi. Ciekawe co zrobi? O czym będzie rozmawiał? Kładę rękę na klamce i dleikatnie popycham drzwi. Haddock siedzi za biurkiem pogrążnony w paierach. -Nie myślałem, że tak wcześnie przyjdziesz.- Nie porusza tematu wcześniejszej nocy. Przemilkuję. Czekam na jego ruch. Ale on nie nastąpuje. Czyli to ja mam wziąść sprawy w swoje ręce? -Dlaczego chciałeś mnie widzieć? -Bo nie mogę wytrzymać bez ciebie ani chwili.- Mówi. Zamurowało mnie. Już kolejny raz dzisiaj. Ten facet nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. -Ja też.- Przyznaję. Zbliża się do mnie. Czuję na sobie jego zapach. Patrzę w jego oczy. Lekko zmęczone nadmiarem pracy. Ale teraz są wesołe. Cieszy się. Że znów ma mnie przy sobie. Zresztą ja tak samo. -Cały czas o tobie myślę... - Jest coraz bliżej mnie, Zaraz staniemy sobie twarzą w twarz... Chcę aby znów pokazał mi, że nie jest cyborgiem. Nagle dzwoni telefon. Haddock szypko się odemnie odsuwa. I rozmawia z kimś. -Z kim rozmawiałeś?- Pytam. -Z kierownikiem szpitala. Takie tam sprawy... Nie wnikam w nie. Nie chcę aby o nich rozmawiał. Aby to im poświęcał swoją uwagę. -Odwieść się do domu?- Zapytuje.- Jest już dość późno... -Jak chcesz. Nie jestem pewna czy chcę z nim wracać. Nieczego nie jestem już pewna.... -To idź się ubierz, a ja będę czekał na parkingu. Niczym błyskawica lecę do szatni i ubieram się. Po 10 minutach jestem na umówionym miejscu i wypatruję Czkawki. Pojeżdża do mnie swoim czarnym BMW. Wsiadam. Zanim zaczynamy rozmowę dzwoni telefon. Znowu mama. Czemu ona musi mieć takie cho***ne wyczucie czasu?! -O co chodzi? ... -Oj, nie dramatyzuj. Jestem u Iskieri. Byłam w szpitalu. ... -Jako wolontariuszka!- Czuję na sobie spojrzenie Czkawki, który wciąż czeka, aż skonczę rozmowę. ... -Nocuję u niej.- Kłamstwo przychodzi mi łatwo. ... -Tak, tak. Pa! Wkładam komórkę do kieszeni spodni. -Skłamałaś.- Mówi. -Jakby wiedziała co naprawdę robię, to by mnie zabiła.- Mówię prawdę. -To gdzie mieszka Heathera? -Co?! Nie mogę do niej jechać. Poszłą z Śledzikiem... -To co mam zrobić?- Pyta zaciekawiony. -Zaskocz mnie.- Mówię mu. ''Może taki konkurs z dedykami? Kto zgadnie gdzie zabierze Astrid Czkawka?'' Noc Część I -To może do mnie? -Może być. Mieszkał tylko parę kilometrów dalej odemnie. Jak fajnie się złożyło, nie? -Na którym piętrze mieszkasz?- Spytałam. -Na czwartym. -WYgrałam. Ja na szósym. -Tak. Bo masz windę,- Jego głos zabrzmiał ciut zaczepnie. Cali zziajani wdrapaliśmy się na piętro. Czkawka pozwolił mi wejść pierwszej. Dżentelmen. Otworzył zamek w drziwach i zapalił światło. Moim oczom ukazało się mieszkanie na poddaszu, o jakim nawet marzyć bym nie śmiała. Mieszkanie prawie bez ścian. Z białymi, drewnianymi belkami podtrzymującymi konstrukcję dachu. Kuchnia była użądzona skromnie, bez żadnych wielkich dodatków. W cenrum dużego pomieszczenia stał czarny imponujący rozmiarem narożnik. Czkawka cenił sobie minimalizm. Tak samo jak ja, Z zamyśleń o domu wyrwało mnie pytanie. -Mogę? -Oczywiście.-oprzytomniałam natychmist. Torbę położyłam na podłodze i otpięłam kurtkę. Czkawka pomógł mi je zdjąć. Byłam cała mokra, bo idąc do niego zaczęła się ulewa. Za to Haddock był wlepszej sytuacji. Całe jego ubranie pod kurtką było suche. Zazdro. -Musisz się w coś przebrać. Nie bedziesz siedzieć tu cała przemoczona.- Wskazał na drzwi. Zlewały się z otoczeniem, wiec na początku nie mogłam ich zauważyć. No tak. Łazienka. Przecież nie kąpałby się na środku pokoju. Wyjął z szafy jakiś szlafrok. Dotknęłam materiału. Miękka flenalia w biało-niebieskie paski. Po czym wyszedł. No prawie. Przed wyjściem zapytał jeszcze. -Chcesz gorącą czekoladę czy herbatę? -Raczej herbatę. I drzwi się zamknęły. Zostałam sama. W łazience ordynatora. Rozejrzałam się po łazience. Wszytsko jest elektryczne. I modne. I drogie. Musi naprawdę dobrze zarabiać. Znów dotknęłam miękkiego materiału. Był przemilutki. Zdjęła ubranie. NA grzejniku powiesiłam spodnie, a zaraz po tem bluzkę. Chętnie wzięłabym też kąpiel. Ciepłą kąpiel. Ale to już by było chamskie. Nie mam tyle swobody, by bez pytania skorzystać z zachęcającej szkalnej kabiny prysznicowej. W łazience nie było szuszarki. Położyłam dłoń na klamce. Sama nie wiem czy poczułam strach, czy dopadł mnie wstyd, czy może to pierwsze objawy zawału. Co prawda miałam na sobie szfalrok, A pod nim bielznę, ale byłam w mieszkaniu obcego faceta, który czeka na mnie z herbatą. A jeśli coś do niej dodał? Jeśli chce zrobić ze mną nie wiadomo co? Muszę zaryzykować. Nie będę wiecznie siedzieć w jego łazience. Wyszłam. -Może chcesz skorzystać z suszarki?- Popatrzył na moje włosy. -Nie, dziękuję, jeszcze chwila i same wyschnął. Odruchowo przeczesałam włosy, które robiły się coraz suchsze. Ciekawe dlaczego? Czy może przez to, że w pomieszczeniu jest ciepło? A może to przez widok Haddocka? ''Nikt nawet nie spróbował zgadnąć :c Dawajcie co jakiś czas znak, że czytacie... Nie muszą być to jakieś wyszukane komentarze... Takie zwykłe typu "Fajne opko", "Super.", albo poprostu "." . Wtedy wiem, że ktoś się inetesuje tym opkiem.'' Część II -Chyba się mnie nie boisz?- Zapytał. Czy mi się wydaje, czy w jego głosie usłyszałam smutną nutę? -Nie.-Zaprzeczyałam szybko. Chyba zbyt szybko. Uznał moją odpowiedź za odruchową, a nie prawdziwą. A czy to może nie to samo? Sama nie wiem... Ruszyliśmy do kuchni. Czekała tam już na mnie herbata. Moja ulubiona. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Odynie! Jak ja kocham to robić. Patrzeć w jego oczy. Deszcz wciąż padał. Głośno. Ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Jednak telefon był innego zdania. Chciał zmieżyć się z deszczem. -Nie odbierzesz?- Zwiększył dystans między nami. Niestety... -Nie. To pewnie mama, albo Hera chce się spytać gdzie się podziewam. -Czy Heathera często musi kłamać? -Dziś był to pierwszy raz. Telefon nadal dzwonił. -Proszę cię, odbierz. Może to coś ważnego.- Nalegał. Uległam. Podniosłam słuchawkę... (od Gosiuni: Pominę ich rozmowę, bo niedzieje się w niej zbyt wiele... A, no i jestem leniem :D) -W bezpieczyn miejscu.- Powtórzył moje słowo. Tak nazwałam podczas rozmowy dom Haddocka. -Tak myślę.- Trochę się z nim poigram. -Czyli uważasz, że już nie jestem cyborgiem?- Pytał poważnie. -Już nie. Chciałam aby dokończył to co chciał zrobić w gabinecie. Tylko trochę inaczej... -No nie wiem, Astrid. Chyba nie powinienem.- Wyszeptał chcąc wrócić do rzeczywistości. Nie chcę na to pozwolić. -Powinieneś.- Odpowiedziałam. -Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Nie znasz mnie... -Jesteś dobry. To mi wystarzczy. Uśmiechnęłam się, a on zakrył mój uśmiech ustami. Musi pokazać na co go naprawdę stać. -Chodź.- Pokazałam palcem na duże łóżko. -Na pewno?- Spytał. Po co tyle pytań? -Nie bój się, Chciałam wreszcie poczuć to, od czego nie było odwrotu. RANNO: Otowrzyłam powoli powieki. Moim oczom ukazał się Czkawka. Otulał mnie. Chwila. Miał otwarte oczy. -Dzień dobry. Chciałabym aby tak zwracał się do mnie codziennie. -I co teraz?- Nie mam pojęcia jak zintepretować to pytanie. -Mogę umrzeć. -Nie mów tak. Cały czas pamiętam twój pierwszy dzień na oddziale. -Naprawdę?- Przerwałam mu, -Tak.Miałaś na sobie białą bluzkę. Podejrzewam, zę miałaś jakieś egazminy... Oniemiałam. Pamiętał... -Tak, masz rację... -Na początku myślałem, że mi coś do głowy strzeliło. Bedę ganiał za wolontariuszką. O 20 lat młodszą. Myślałem, że postradałem zmysły na starość. Zadzwonił telefon. No k**de! Co z nimi jest?! W najlpeszych chwilach! -Muszę iść,- Powiedział po chwili.-Zostań. Jak długo chcesz. Włożył mi do ręki kluczyki. -A czy nie boisz się, że cię ograbię?- Spytałam. -Nie. I wstał. Przyglądałam mu się uważnie. Póki nie wyszedł. Zostałam sama. Leżałam bez ruchu w łóźku Czkawki Haddocka. I myślałam. O nim. Podejrzenia Minęło parę dni od nocy spędzonej z Czkawką. Jesteśmy taką "nieoficjalną parą". Nikt o nas nie wie. Spotykamy się potajemnie u niego w gabinecie pod różnymi pretekstami... -Astrid! Śniedanie! Złaź mi z łóżka leniu! Pomóż swojej matce! Jak fajnie usłyszeć takie słowa budząc się przez budzika. Początek dnia jest wspaniały, nieprawdaż? -Już, chwila...- Odrzekłam narzucając na siebie ubrania. Po paru minutach byłam już w kuchni. Na stole leżała już miska z mlekiem, łyżka i moje ulubione czekoladowe chrupki. To dziwne... Mama nigdy nie jest dla mnie miła... Poprawka. Tak miła jak dziś. Rzadko się zdaża by sama z siebie przygotowywała mi śniadanie. Zazwyczaj mówi mi, że muszę się uczyć samodzielnośći. -Mam do ciebie pytanie. Usiadła koło mnie przy stole. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. -Tak?- Odpowedziałam by ją przerwać, Ech, zawiesiłaś się? -Od pewnego czasu jesteś jakaś niedostępna...- Zaczęła. Czyli zauważyła. Od poznania Czkawki cały czas o nim myślę i stałam się bardziej zamknięta w sobie. Czasami boję się, że przez przypadek o nim wypaplam. A wiadomo jak moja mama zareaguje na taki związek. -Przewidziało ci się.- Muszę odpędzić jej podejrzenia. -Nie! Nie będziesz mnie tu brać z głupią. Wiem, że coś ukrywasz! Thorze! Za co ja mam taką matkę! Nie było innych do wyboru? -Uspokój się, mamo.- Trzeba jak najszybciej opanować sytuację, -Ja jestem spokojna jak grób!- Usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. Jasne. A ja spotkałam Św. Mikołaja z Afryki, który rozdawał dzieciom ryby i jeźdźił czarnym Volvo, którego ciągały torebki z H&M'u. -Popadłaś w złe towarzystwo? Pijesz? Bierzesz narkotyki?- Nie wytrzymam! -Nie! Jak możesz tak myśleć! Nic nie biorę, a piję tylko wodę!- Odrzekłam wściekła. No, może i sok, orenżadę, herbatę, kawę... Długo by mówić... -Znalazłaś chłopaka? Na chwilę zamilkłam, a mama uznała to za "tak". Super, maiczyna intuicja. Czy jest coś gorszego? -Tak?- Spytała ostrzej. -A jeśli nawet to, co? Nie mogę?- W końcu i tak się dowie. Ale wolę ją trochę pomęczyć. Wiem jestem okrutna... -Możesz. -No i daj mi wreszcie spokój!- Powiedziałam na głos. Ups. Zmykam do pokoju. Dziś sobota. Nie mogę wyjść pod pretekstem szkły. Heathera! Tak! Powiem, że się umuwiliśmy, w sprawie nauki. Wtedy nie będzie mogła mnie zatrzymać i na jakiś czas unkinę krępujących pytań. I znajdę jakiś sposób by sprytnie wykiwać mamę, ''Uprzejmię przepraszam, że tylko taki krótki next, ale mam mnóstwo nauki, a niechciało mi się wcześniej uczyć. Gra na flecie, wiersz do recytacji, lektura, sprawdziany etc. Następny kawałek będzie najprawdopodobniej w środę, a jeśli znajdę czas, jutro wieczorem.'' -Hej, Astrid!- Usłyszałam za placeów. Obniżyłam letko moją parasolkę, aby zwiększyć pole widoczności. Przedemną widniała uśmiechnięta czarnowłosa dziewczyna w przemoczonych ubraniach. -Nie masz parasolki?!- Spytałam wstrząśnięta widokiem przyjaciółki. -Mam, ale..-Tak, ona zawsze ma jakieś swoje "ale".- Mama wzięła, a druga okazała się dziurawa... -Lepiej mieć tyle, niż wcale.- Zacytowałam i udaliśmy się w stronę kawiarni, by nie stać na deszczu. Położyliśmy swoje kurtki i szaliki na oparciach krzesła i wzieliśmy się za oglądanie menu. -Coś podać?- Spytała uprzejmie rudowłosa dwudziestokilkulatka. -Ja poroszę tiramisu i herbatę.- Wyprzedziła mnie Iskierka. -A ja jabłecznik i sok. Uśmiechnięta pracowniczka odeszła od nas i udała się w stronę kuchni. Odprowadziliśmy ją wzrokiem. Następnie, naszą uwagę przejęła rozmowa, która wtrąciła się miedzy mnie i moją przyjaciółkę. -Jak tam Śledzik?- Spytałam. Byłam bardzo ciekawa, czy miłość tych dwojga przetrwa. Pare razy ich widziałam, ale to nie mówi mi wiele. -Dobrze, Zaprosił mnie nawet do swojego domu. -Naprawdę? To super!- Po chwili coś mnie zdziwiło.- Dlaczego masz taką smutną minę? -Bo... On jest bogaty. A ja pochodzę z przeciętnej rodziny na wsi... Ja nie wiem.- Nie potrafiła sklepić słów. -Oj, Hera! Przesadzasz. Jak możesz myśleć, że to ma jakiś wpływ?- Jestem zdumiona głupotą Heathery.- On kocha cię za to jaka jesteś, a nie za to jakich masz rodziców. Jeśli zwracałby na nich uwagę, to nie byłby ciebie wart. Musisz przestać myśleć, że wszystko dzieje się wokół kasy, -Może i masz rację... -Już.- Przerwała nam znowu rudowłosa. -Dziękujemy.- Odpowiedzieliśmy chórem. Na chwilę odbiegliśmy od rozmowy i zajeliśmy się pałaszowaniem ciasta. Cudowne. Przepyszne. Będę musiałą tu częściej przychodzić na te smkołyki. -Wiesz. Ja też mam do ciebie pytanie.- Zaczęła pierwsza brunetka. -Tak? -Od pewnego czasu,,, Jesteś taka... Hmm. Cicha i skryta w sobie.- Znalazła odpowiednie określenie. Błagam cię, Odynie! Ona też?! -Przewidziało ci się.- Skłamałam i zamachnęłam ręką po filiżankę. -Nie.- Odpowiedziała krótko i zwięźle, powstrzymując mnie od picia.- Znam cię zbyt długo. Coś jest na rzeczy, Z nią bedzie trudniej niż z mamą. -Poprostu mam trudne dni...-Łgałam. -Eche. Tylko przez co je masz?- Ciągnęła dalej. Czy ona kiedyś przestanie brnąć przez ten temat? -Proszę, cię. Wiesz, że i tak odemnie nic nie wyciągniesz. Wszystko ze mną dobrze, ale mam pewne sprawy do...- Zastanowiłam się, jak to wszystko prawidłowo nazwać.- Ogarnięcia. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to nie tylko ty będziesz miała osobę towarzyszącą. Zakończyłam temat tajemniczo. Niech sama próbuje zgadnąć. Na pewien czas mam ją z głowy. Ale niedługo znów zaczną się pytania. A ja nie zamierzam widzieć jak reaguje na to, że spotykam się z naszym ordynatorem. Dalszą część spotkania prześmialiśmy się razem, Oddaliliśmy się do naszych mieszkań dopiero około godziny 21:30. Propozycja Gdy wróciłam do domu w salonie paliło się światło. Błagam was. Jeśli to znów ciotka Szpadka to ja się zbiję! Gdy stanęłam w pokoju nie wiedziałam jak zareagować. Moje marzenia i koszmary się spełniły za jednym razem. W pokoju były trzy osoby: mama, ciotka Szpadka i Gosia. -Seleno pozwalasz jej na taką samowolkę?- Oczywiście zaczęła ciotka. Thorze! Mam większe sprawy na głowie niż ty i twoja paplanina! -Cześć siostro.- Spojrzałam wesoło na blondynkę. -Cześć Astrid. -A nas już nie widzisz?- Skarciła mnie mama. Jasne, że widzę. Niektórych poprostu nie da się nie zauważyć. -Witam wszystkich.- Poprawiłam się. -Wreszcie jakieś maniery pokazałaś!- Wtrąciła swoje trzy gorsze ciotka. -Szpadko. Może odrazu przejdźmy do tematu? O co im chodzi? o czym mówi moja mama? Jaki temat?! -O co chodzi?- Zdziwiłam się. -Może pojedziesz do mnie, do Francji?- Spytała Gosia. -Do ciebe? -Tylko na parę dni...- Dodała szybko. -Coś ty! Czemu się jąkasz? Jestem wniebowzięta! Wreszcie się od ciebie uwolnię, Szpadko! -Miło, że chcesz. Za jakiś tydzień Małgosia znów tam wraca. Pojedziesz z nią.- Odezwała się matka. Coś mnie trafiło. -A dlaczego właśnie teraz? Czemu z Gosią? Czemu do Francji? -WIęcej...- Och, ciotko! Zamknij sie wreszcie! -A nie chcesz?- Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie mama. -Nie, chcę...- Coś tu przecież musi być na rzeczy, -No to po co te pytania?- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Jeszcze trochę pogawędziliśmy i zamknęłam się w moim pokoju. Coś musi być na rzeczy! Za darmo by mnie tam nie póściły. Przecież matka przejmuje się moimi sprawdzianami. Ale wiem, że łatwo z nich nic nie wyciągnę. No nic, trzeba przeczekać te pare dni, a potem sama się dowiem. Sekret Cała zdyszana otworzyłam drzwi od gabinetu Czkawki. -Jestem. Przepraszam cię, że... -Nic się nie stało.- Przerwał mi. Stał jakby go piorun trafił. Nie wróży to nic dobrego... -Coś się stało skarbie?- Spytałam ostrożnie. -Tak.- Powiedział krótko, a zwięźle unikając mojego wzroku. Był dziś markotniejszy niż za zwyczaj. Bardzo dużo od siebie wymaga i stawia pracę jako jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu. Ale dziś... Wydawał się taki nie swój... Taki, bez werwy, bez radości. Jakby zdażyło się coś strasznego, albo miało się zdażyć. -A co?- Sam jakoś się nie kwapił do rozwinięcia swojej wypowiedzi. -Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że "mnie nie znasz, że nie wiesz jaki jestem"? -Pamiętam.- Wtedy mu przerwałam. Nie myślałam o tym co mówi. Byłam zajęta całą tamtejszą sytuacją i nie zwracałam uwagi na inne bodźce. Może to właśnie było złe? -Nie słuchałaś mnie. A miałem ci do powiedzenia bardzo ważne rzeczy. Zaciął się na chwilę. Położył rękę na drewnianym biurku zawalonym książkami, by przełożyć na mebel choć jedną czwartą swoich zmartwień. -Bardzo ważne...- Zaciął się. Bał się wypowiedzieć dalszych słów, powodując tym we mnie jeszcze większą ciekawość. -A co jest tak ważne?- Wyrwałam go z transu. -To, że...-Zaczerpnął powietrza.- Przed tobą, poznałem inne kobiety. Wstrząsneło mnie. Niby mogłam się tego spodziewać w końcu jest odemnie o pare lat starszych. Jednak nie chciałam się temu przyznawać. Wolałam żyć w kłamstwie, niż w gorzkiej, strasznej prawdzie. -Kontynułuj.- Powiedziałam zwięźle. Nie chciałam wykazywać moich prawdziwych emocji. Niestety Haddock, jako wyjątkowo mądry przedstwiciel ''homo sapiens, ''wyczytał z moich oczu, że kłamie. Nie dodało to mu odwagi, a zamiast tego wzmożyło jego strach przed moją reakcją na ciąg dalszy wyjaśnień z jego przeszłości. Dopiero po parunastu minutach zdobył się na to by ciągnąć dalej. -Gdy miałąem 20 lat poznałem dziewczynę, jednak po trzech latach zdradziłem ją z moją byłą żoną.- Czy ja się przesłyszałam?!- Jednak zbyt dużo czasu poświęcałem pracy i zacząłem unikać małżonki. A ona poszła w moje ślady. Nasze kontakty się urwały. Mówiliśmy sobie tylko "cześć" i "dobranoc", a z czasem nawet przestaliśmy spać w jednym łóżku. W końcu znalazła sobie kochnka, a reszta jest już oczywista. Teraz łączy nas tylko Gabriela, nasze dziecko. Zakończył. Zauważyłam, że poczuł ulgę, tak jakby powiedział coś co ciążyło mu od dawna. -A ile ma ona lat?- Musiałąm wiedzieć wszystko dokładnie. -Sześć, a za dwa miesiące siedem.- Powiedział dobijając mnie do końca. Znów zapadła ta niezręczna cisza. Nie wiedziałam co myśleć. Przespałam się z byłym mężem jakieś biznesmenki, który ma dziecko. W dodatku jestm z nim w związku. Czy to ma sens? A jeśli postąpi ze mną tak jak z tą wcześniejszą dziewczyną? Pożuci dla innej, a c gorsze... Zrobi dziecko i zostawi? Za dużo niewiadomych! -Wiesz, Czkawka...- Nie wiem jak, ale znalazł się jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów odemnie. Cofnęłam się nie pewnie, raniąc bruneta. Zmięszał się. Ja także. -Muszę iść. Muszę wszystko przemyśleć...-Zaczęłam się jąkać. Cały czas cofałam się do tylu w stronę drzwi. Poczucie zimnej klamki na mojej rece było najleszą rzeczą jaka mnie spotkała podczas tego spotkania. Przekręciłam ją. Spojrzałam ostani raz na Czkawkę. Cały czas na mnie patrzył tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. Był smutny. Żałował tego co powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że jeśli powie mi o tym później to będzie jeszcze gorzej. Jeden zgrabny ruch i znalazłam się na korytarzu. Zostawiłam Czkawkę samego. Siostry zawsze sobie pomogają I cześć: Włożyłam do mojej nowej szaro-białej walizki oststną stertę ciuchów. Niby jadę na tydzień i pół, ale Paryż to takie modne miasto. Chcę się wtopić w jego modne tło. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że ubiór jest dla mnie niczym. To jak się ubiorę wpłuwa na to jak się czuję. Jeśli wygląam jak jakiś menel od razu staję się cichą Astrid, obrażającą się o byle co. Niby to trochę głupie, ale mam słabość do ładnego ubioru i wyglądu. Ale nigdy nie stawiam go na pierwsze miejsce. Od czasu rozmowy z Czkawką minął dzień. W głowie roi mi się coraz więcej myśli. Czy aby na pewno dobrze robię? A jeśli on był tym jedynym, a ja go tak zostawiłam? Nie mówiąc, że wyjeżdżam do Paryża? Z drugiej strony... Straciłam do niego zaufanie. Zdradził dziewczynę raz, może i drugi. "Ale on taki nie jest" odezwał się cichy głosik w mojej głowie, Zaraz po nim usłyszałam pytanie "To jaki on jest?", na które nie miałam odpowiedzi. -Astrd! Zbieraj się, bo się spóźnimy na samolot!- Usłyszałam głos mojej siostry. -Dobra, zaraz będę gotowa.- Odrzekłam pospiesznie, zamykając zamek od walizki. Wszytsko gotowe. Chwila. Oprócz jednej rzeczy. Ja nie jestem gotowa. Za dużo się wydarzyło. Zbyt wiele niewiadomych dotyczących Haddock'a. Zbyt... -No złaź wreszcie, bo sama po ciebie pójdę!- Usłyszałam słodki głos mojej matki. Nie mogę się doczekać! -Juz jestem.- Powiedziałam ukazując się na schodach. Wszyscy byli ubrani. Zostałam tylko ja. Trochę mi szkoda zostawiać dom tak daleko, chociaż nie które osoby są tego warte... Tak czy siak musiałam się sprężać, bo spóźnie się na lot. Mi by się nic nie stało, ale Gosia musi jeszcze dziś wrócić, ponieważ czekają na nią pilne sprawy w pracy. Zrzuciałam kapcie i założyłam sandały. Wszystko idealnie. W samochodzie nie odzywałam się do mojej siostry prawie wogóle. Nie było nic ciekawego do rozmowy, a nie chciało mi się jej narzucać. Pozwoliła moim myślom pofrunąć w stronę Czkawki. Czy o mnie myśli? A jeśli zapuka do mojego domu i powie matce prawdę? Nie, jeśli mu na mnie zależy nie zrobi tego. Przecież dobrze wie, jak moja radzicielka może na to zaaragować. A jeśli mu na mnie nie zależy? A może znlazł sobie inną? Nie. Nie mógłby tego zrobić. Gdyby chciał mnie rzucić poprostu by to zrobił, a nie wymyślał jakieś historyjki. "Czy aby na pewno Astrid?" ponownie usłyszałam moje myśli. Czemu zawsze istnieją wątpliwości? Daczego muszą wchodzić w skład naszych uczuć?! Nie lepiej było by je wyrzucić? Wszystko stałoby się jasne, a ludzi enie robiliby sobie zbytniej nadzei niepotrzebnymi rzeczami. Niestety, Czkawki nie mogę nazwać niepotrzebną rzeczą. -Astrid, jesteśmy. Chcesz aby twoja siostra wyleciała z pracy?- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie Małgosia. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że przyjechaliśmy tu jakieś 3 minuty temu, a ja nie oddaję żadnych oznak życia. Po za tym, że rozmyślam o czterdziestoletnim brunecie, gdzie niegdzie z delikatną siwizną. -Przepraszam cię. Zamyśliłam się. -Przez tego Ktosia? No tak. Matka pewnie jej wszystko opowiedziała z szczegółami. -Być może. -Przestań narazie o nim rozmyślać. Jedziesz do Paryża, kobieto! -Masz rację. Muszę się rozluźnić i wreszcie przstać się martwić tym co będzie. Siostra spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. Zaniechała wypytywania, bo jako, że pare lat ze mną spędziła, wiedziała że nic ze mnie nie wydobędzize. Razem poszliśmy w stronę samolotu. ''Na koniec dam dedyk DimondDemon za to, że skłaniała mie do dodawania nextów i straszyła toporem i Mariolką Pyskacza. Jeśli ktoś to przeczyta proszę o pogratulowanie Magdzie tak ciężkej pracy :D'' II część: Po jakiś dwóch godzinach słuchania muzyki wreszcie ujrzałam Paryż. Był ładniejszy niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczałam. Chociaż moja Polska jest najlepsza, ale w Francji jest także ładnie. Jeśli nie będę ieszkać w Warszawie to tu. Jest tu tak uroczo. Nie dziwię się, że Gosi się tak tu podoba. Ja jeszcze nawet nie wyszłam z samolotu, a już się zakochałam w tym mieście. Po za tym... Są jeszcze te kochane ciuszki! -No więc witaj w moim królestwie!- Powróciłam na ziemię dzięki siostrze. -Jakie one cudne królowo! -Jak zobaczysz gdzie mieszkamy będzie jeszcze cudniej.- Odpowiedziało tajemniczo siostra. Nagle coś mnie olśniło. -A jak się do ciebie dostaniemy? -Przyjedzie po nas Jacek. No i zobaczysz naszego małego bachorka. Jak mogłam zapomnieć! Gosia od niedawna ma dziecko, ale ngdy go z mamą nie widziałam, bo zawsze gdy mieli przyjechać chorowało. Jestem ciekawa jak wygląda. Pewnie jak każde dziecko, ale to co innego jeśli jest w twojej rodzinie. Na Jacka nie czekaliśmy zbyt długo, ponieważ cenił on sobie punktulaność, jedną z wielu rzeczy jakie z siostrą podziwiam u chłopaków. Przyjechał do nas białym luksusowym autem. Mówili wcześniej, że dużo zarabiają, ale nigdy nie brałam tego zbyt poważnie. Małgosia czesto lubiła żartować i czase sama nie wiedziałam czy mówi prawdę czy w jej głosie słychać tylko ironię. Nie raz z tego mieliśmy duży ubaw. Gdy Gosia wybiegła im na spotkanie i się witała, coś w sercu mi drgnęło. Wyglądali tak słodko. Nigdy nie mówiłam jak wygląda Małgosiunia, a tym bardziej jej rodzina. Jacek charakteryzował się dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Brunet miał piękną oliwkową cerę i dość umięśnione ciało. Reszte robił biały podkoszulek i niebiesko-czerwone spodenki. Ale Czkawce nie dorównywał. Zresztą po co ja o nim mówię? Mam się teraz odprężyć i nie myśleć o nim. Wracam do darszej charakterystki miłej rodzinki. Siostra właśnie przytulała się do swojego męża. Jej pofalowane blond włosy z ciemnymi pasemkami lekko opadały na ciemnoniebieską spódnicę, dość modną w tym sezonie. Do tego czarne sandały z szarą nitką wspaniale dobrane do srebej bizuteri i ciemnego, skórzanego zegarka. Wyglądała cudownie. Ostatnim elementem tego obrazka była mała osóbka, o imienu Rosie.Włosy były spięte w dwa wysokie kucyki, a buzia tryskała radością. Czarne leginsy i kolorowa bluzeczka z "Hello Kitty" wspaniale kontrastowała z cerą. Wyglądali razem jak raodzina z jakiegoś filmu, lub z jakiegoś modnego czasopisma. Chciałabym tworzyć coś takiego z Czkawką... -Ty jesteś pewnie Astrid?- Spytał Jacek. -Tak. A to jest Rosie?- Uśmiechnęłam się do dzecka, które zawstydzone schowało się za sukienką rodzicielki. -Tiak.- Usłyszałam dziecęcy głosik. -Wyglądacie tak słodko.- Skomplementowałam ich na przywitanie. -Przesadzasz.- Do rozowy weszła teraz moja siostra.- Jesteśmy jak każda inna kochająca się rodzina. Po krótkiej pogawędce wszedliśmy do auta i ruszliśmy w miasto. Do mieszkania jechaliśmy jakieś 15 minut. W tym czasie wesoło gawędziłam sobie z małą Rosie i śmiałam się w najlepsze z jej rozmów. Wkładała bowiem do zdania mieszkankę dwóch języków. Trochę po polsku, trochę po angielsku, a czasem, ale to bardzo rzadko po francusku. -Patrz! This jest nasz house!- Śmiałam się najlepsze, z niczego nie widzącej istotki. -Widzę, widzę... -No więc, siostro nie zabiaeraj mi córki.- Zażartowała Gosia.- Chodźcie do domu. Wkroczyłam do bloku, otoczonego wokół zielenią. Jak się spodziewałam nie należał do tych gorszych. Był dość luksusowy. Miejwięcej na tym samym poziomie co Haddock. Zamyśliłam się. Czemu w Paryżu kojarzy mi się z nim jeszcze więcej rzeczy niż w rodowitym kraju? Czy to nie jest pozbawione sensu? Przypomniało mi się zdanie "Miłość nigdy nie jest pozbawiona sensu..."; Natychmiast dopowiedziałam swoje trzy grosze"(...) chyba, że ukochana osoba zdradziła wcześniej inną kobietę i ma po swoim związku dziecko". Szybko przeniosłam sowją uwagę na wygląd domu. -Jest cudowny.- Zachwycałam się. -Tak. Zgadzam się. Odrzekła moja siostra. Następnie zaparzyliśmy sobie herbaty, a gdy mała zaczęła pokzywać odznaki zaspania mąż Gosi poszedł z nią do dziecinnego pokoju, zostawiając nas samych, -Ja tam? Mama mówiła coś o jakimś chłopaku? Jak mogłam się nie domyśleć! Ściągneły mnie tutaj by wydostać ze mnie informacje. No może nie "one" tylko mama. -Matka kazała ci o tym gadać?- Walnęłam prosto z mostu, wiedząc, ze zabawa w kotka i myszkę nie miałąby sensu. -Tak. No wiec powiedz coś o nim i dam ci spokój, -Dobra. Wierzę ci na słowo. Jest brunetem, dość zamożnym. Ale jest odemnie starszy. -Ma żonę i dziecko?- Skąd ona bierze te informacje?! -A co cię to? -To, że jeśli ma to go o to spytaj. -A jeśli by miał?- Przyznałam się,nie przyznawając. -To zastanów się czy jest ciebie wart. Jeśli ta daj mu szanse. A jeżeli nie to go olej. Przemyślenia ' Zostały mi jeszcze dwa dni, a potem wracam do mojej kochanej Warszawy. Razem z Rosie jesteśmy różnowiekowymi przyjaciółkami, jak to ona sama mnie nazywa. O ile można to tak nazwać, bo ma jeszcze problemy z wymową. Naprawdę brzmi to tak: "You re róznoage przyjaiend". Czasem naprawdę trudno ją zrozumieć. Tak to jest jak ma się rodziców z dwóch różnych krajów. Ja miałam inaczej. Moi rodzice pochodzili z Polski. Mama z Warszawy, a tata z okolic Dęblina, a do stolicy przyjechał szukając pracy. Tam poznali się w sklepie. Wyglądało to miejwięcej tak: "Blondowłosy mężczyna poszedł do sklepu by kupić pare rzeczy na prywatkę, którą w domu urządzał. Stojąc w dziale mięsnym przez przypadek stanął na sznuruwkę i upadł na ziemię, prawie przewalając rudą dziewczynę. "Piegowata", jak ją później nazywał, zaczęła się z niego śmiać i jakoż, że miała przy sobie słuchawki, łaskawe podzieliła się swoją muzyką z "Niezdarnym". Młodzieniec widząc, że mają takie same upodobania muzyczne postanowił zaprosić "Piegowatą" na imprezę. -A podasz mi adres? Sama nie trafię, nie mam w rodzine psów.- Spytała zanim chłopak miał odejść. -Ul. Janusza nr.23 taki biały blok, a numer mieskznia 45 (od Gosiuni: Ciekawe czy isteniej taki adres w Warszawie... :D) Na tym się pożegnali. Dwoje nastolatków ponownie spotkało się na imprezie, gdzie coraz lepiej się dogadywali. No, a potem zostali parą, gdy mieli po 24 lat zaręczyli się i rok potem wzieli ślub. A potem doczekali się dzieci. Niestety przez nieostrożność jakiegoś faceta mąż "Pegowatej" zginął w wypadku. Jechał na rowerze, a jakiś cymbałek "nie zauważył", cytując jego słowa, że było czerwone i ruszył naprzód, uderzając ojca, teraz już półsierot." No i tak to miejwięcej wyglądało. Przynajmniej tak twierdziła moja świętej pamięci babcia. Była kochana. Ona też poznała dziadka w sklepie, tak samo jak Gosia. Tylko ja złamałam zasadę, Poznałam Czkawkę w szpitalu, nie jakimś supermarkecie. Moim zdaniem, jest to owiele romantyczniejsze miejsce. Cały czas myślę o Haddock'u. Ciekawe co ON sobie o mnie myśli. Czy tęskni? Czy już mnie porzucił? Czy jestem dla niego ważna? Tyle pytań, a rzadnych odpowiedzi. Szczerze? Tylko gdy usłyszałam po raz pierwszy o jego przeszłości czułam niepewność. Potem był tylko smutek i żal, do tego jak postąpiłam. Po co ja uciekałam? Mogłam zostać i powiedzieć, że mi to nie przeszkadza. I znów zagłębić się w jego ustach. Znów poczuć ich smak. Oblizałam własne wargi. Brakowało mi na nich czegoś. A raczej kogoś. Wysychały z stęsknoty, że mogą już nie poczuć tych uczuć. Tak bardzo żałowały niektórych rzeczy, które z nich wyszły. Tak bardzo... -Astrid? -Tak?- Odpowiedziałam blondynce pytaniem. -O czym tak myślisz? O tym facecie? ''O tym boskim, cudownym, hiperfantastycznym faciecie... -Powiedzmy. Mam... -Roztarcie? -Skąd o tym wiesz?- Czy ja już nie potrafię ukryć, tego co czuję? -Siostrzana więź.- Krótko sprostowała.- Kochasz go? -Tak.- To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy jakich byłam pewna. -To wróć. No chyba, że cię uderzył albo zdradził. Ale jeśli nie... To nie marnuj takiej szansy. -Chyba masz rację.- Nic nie mówiła o dawnej przeszłości mojego wybranka. -No widzisz? A teraz uśmiechnij się, bo idziemy do wraz z Rosie na wieżę Eiffla. Odrazu porawił mi się humor. Mam nadzieję, że ta wycieczka poprawi mi moje samopoczucie. Może coś się wydarzy i wreszcie się dowiem jak właściwie postąpić? W końcu to miasto zakochanych... Po godzinie przygotowań była już wraz z dziewczynami w wspaniałym miejscu. Wokoło nas było dużo pięknych, tętniących zielenią miejsc. Było prześlicznie. W Warszawie nie widziałam tak wielu pięknych miejsc i chyba pokocham to miasto. -Podoba ci się?- Spytała, wyjątkowo używając tylko jedengo języka. -Tak, kochanie.- Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Tętniłam radością. Widać, że nią promieniuję. -Jesteś very happy? -Tak. Teraz już tak.- Odpowiedziałam uśmiechnięta. Po pewnym czasie zwróciłam uwagę na pewną parę. -Jak mogłeś? Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?!- Krzyczała ruda. -Nie chciałem! To było dawno i już nie powróci!- Próbował załagodzić mężczyzna. -Jasne! A potem będziesz znów do niej gadać?! -Nie. Rzuciłem ją.- Powiedział tak, że ja, nawet go nie znając, bym uwierzyła. Dziewczyna zawachała się. -Nie, jestem pewna...-Nie krzyczała, nie wrzeszczała, była niepewna swoich uczuć. Zupełnie jak ja. -Obiecujesz, że już nigdy się o niej nie dowiem? Że nie będę miała powodów by o niej się dowiadywać? -Obiecuję. Koniec swojej obietnicy wykazał pocałunkiem. Nad wieżą Eiffla. Romantico. Teraz wszystkie moje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Wrócę do Czkawki Haddock'a. Ale zrobię to powoli, spokojnie. Tak aby zrozumiał, że jeśli zrobi coś źle, to ja do niego nie wrócę. ''"Zmasakrowane ciała" pierwszą rozmową -Skoda, że wyjeżdżasz do your house...-Chyba nigdy się nie dowiem jak to jest, że francuska nauczycielka rozumie mowę takiego dziecka. Ona to ma talent. Spojrzałam w oczy szantynce. Była smutna. Nie chciała, żebym odjeżdżała. Mi też tutaj dobrze, ale tęsknię za Czkawką, no i za mamą. Co do ciotki Szpadki, raczej nie... -Mi też jest przykro. Ale niedługo się spotkamy. Masz moje słowo. -Obiecujesz? Odwiedzisz mnie in Paris? -Tak. To były moje pożegnalne słowa do Rosie. Z siostrą nie musiałam się zbytnio fatygować, bo teraz istnieje coś takiego jak Skype, telefon etc. Ale Rosie tego nie rozumiała i trudno jej było się ze mną rozstać. Jednak te parenaście lat nauki psychologi człowieka nie poszło w kąt. Zanim wsiadłam do samolotu złożyłam jeszcze z 10 przysięg co do różnowiekowej przyjaźni. Podróż upłyneła mi mile. Poznałamm tam dziewczynę z Angli, która zatrzymała się na chwilę w Franccji, a potem miała odwiedzić swoją rodzinę w Polsce. Dogadywaliśmy się całkiem nieźle, bo obydwie często stykaliśmy się z rodowitym językiem drugiej. Oczywiście, było wiele śmiechów z naszych konstrukcji obcojęzycznych zdań. Wiele razy wybuchałyśmy śmiechem na cały samolot, tak że ludzie się na nas oglądali, a my, zupełnie jak jakieś dziwne dzieci, albo udawaliśmy, że nie wiemy co się stało, albo robiliśmy do nich głupie miny. Wizeli nas pewnie za jakieś idiotki. A my braliśmy ich za bandę suchych próchen. Przez rozmyślenia o Czkawce, dawno się już tak nie bawiłam, ale teraz postanowiłam to zmienić. -Good bye!- Odrzekłam do mojej koleżanki, po daniu jej numeru telefonu. -Pa! Będziemy musieli się jeszcze raz spotakać. Co ja mówię! Raz? Dziesięć razy! Ale teraz muszę poszukać Hery. To, że dobrze się dogaduję z tamtą laską, nie znaczy, że zapomniałam o niej. Ona jest najlepsza. Pod każdym względem. Poprostu nie sposób jej odmówić. Nic dziwnego, że Śledzik tak na nią leci. Gdy na nią patrzy, wydaje się, że w życiu nie widział innej dziewczyny. -ASTRID!- Obróciłam się szybko w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Jakieś 3 metry odemnie biegła Heathera cała czerwona z wysiłku. -Wiesz.-Sapała. Zauważyłam na jej czole kropelki potu. Musiała naprawdę szybko biec. -Musimy jechać do szpitala. Mamy pomóc pielęgniarkom, bo był jakiś większy wypadek i nie ma kto...-Powiedziała to wszystko za jednym wdechem. Naprawdę, nie wiem czy mam ją podziwiać, czy może śmiać się z niej... -Ale ja dopiero co wróciłam...-Próbowałam się bronić. -Ale Czkawka...-Dalej nie słuchałam. No wiadomo. Jak mogłam się spodziewać czegoś innego? Poczułam ból w brzuchu. Zawsze mnie bolał gdy się czymś enerwowałam i stresowałam. Przez Czkawkę? -Dobra, daj mi chwilę. Muszę odwieźć bagaże do domu... -Tylko szybko, bo mówił, że to pilne.- Pogoniła mnie Iskierka. ''Przecież wiem... -Spotkamy się tam gdzie zawsze za pół godziny!- Odkrzyknęłam na koniec. Mówiąc tam gdzie zawsze miałam na myśli nas dworzec, do którego chodziliśmy jeśli mieliśmy jechać do szpitala. Czasem gdy jest ładna pogoda idziemy piechtą, ale dzisiaj nie ma czasu. Do domu wpadłam jak torpeda. Musiałam się śpieszyć, by zdąrzyć na pociąg. -Gdzie idziesz?- Zatrzymał mnie głos rodzicielki, gdy byłam już gotowa do wyjścia. -Do szpitala.-Położyłam dłoń na klamce. -Po co?-Tym razem wtrąciła się ciotka Szpadka. Zdjęłam dłoń z klamki. Czyli nie wyjdę do póki ona nie zdąbędzie wszystkich faktów. Super... -Do pracy.- Zwięźliłam. -A co tam będziesz robić? A jak myślisz połgłówcu?! -Pracować. Mam pilne wezwanie.- Jak ona mnie denerwuje. -I nawet się z nami nie przywitasz? Nie powiesz jak było w Francji? Z tobą na pewno się ściskać nie będę. -Cześć ciociu, cześć mamo. Była bardzo fajnie w Francji... Mogę iść? -Nie.- Poważnie?- Przecież rodzina jest ważniejsza od pracy. Spojrzałam błagalnie na matkę. Niestety, nie zamierzała mi pomóc. -Ale jak mnie wyrzucą, to mama będzie musiała pałcić za szkołę, a tak to ja to robię.- Dałam do pieca. Astrid:1 Szpadka:0 Jeszcze tylko trochę i będę się mogła zmywać. -Jakoś sobie twoja matka poradzi. A ja wam zawszę mogę pomóc. Już to widzę zapchlony grubasie. -Dziękuję cioci, ale muszę spadać. Nie czekając na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń wybiegłam z mieszkania na klatkę schodową. Mam jakieś pięć minut do odjazdu. Czyli teraz ja będę maratończykiem? Cudem udało mi się dobieg na czas. -Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć.- Przed szpitalem odezwała się do mnie Hera.- Haddock chciał cię widzieć. Jak myślisz po co? -Nie mam bladego pojęcia.- Skłamałam.- To ja do niego pójdę. Dopiero gdy stanęłam przed drziwami gabinetu ordynatora, poczułam, że moje nogi zaczynają się zmieniać w watę cukrową. Bałam się tej rozmowy. Bałam się jak mnie potraktuje Czkawka. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zapukałam do drzwi. W takich chwilach nie powinno się zapominać o manierach. Odpowiedziało mi ciche. -Proszę. Otworzyłam drzwi. Brunet siedział na fotelu pogrążony w lekturze. Gdy mnie zobaczył, zauważyłam, ze jest zdziwony, a zarazem wesoły. -Jesteś.- Stwierdził, jakby to słowo było najwaspanialszym wyrazem na świecie. -Tak. -Chodźmy może na dwór.- Przerwał ciszę. No tak. Jeśli rozmowa by się nie kleiła, na dworze jest o wiele więcej tematów do rozmów. Wyszliśmy bez słowa. Cieszyłam się, że Heathera nas nie wiedzi, bo znajduje się teraz na drugim końcu korytarza. Czterdziestolatek chyba to zauważył i pomylił z tym, co o nim teraz myślę. Źle. -Siądźmy tam.- Wskazał na ławkę. Szłam. Dopóki nie poczułam, że o coś zawadzam i lecę. Przed niemiłym spotkaniem z wycementowaną ścieżką, wybawił mnie Haddock. Spojrzałam w tył. Zza krzaków widać było czarny worek. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Wyciągneliśmy worek, a jednym żwawym ruchem rozcięłam sznuerk, który oplałał materiał. Zajrzałam do worka. -Czkawka!- Krzyknęłam z przerażenia. -Co się stało?- Mówiąc to mężczyna nachylił się, aby zobaczyć zawartość worka. Spojrzał na mnie z niesmakiem. Dla niego też to nie był miły widok. Nagle usłyszeliśmy ciche miałczenie. Bez chwili wahania włożyłam rękę do zmasakrowanych kocich ciał szukając zwierzęcia, które wydobywało ten cichy głos. Po parunastu minytach zmagania z obrzydzeniem wyjęłam małego kotka. Był cały rudy. -Śliczny.- Powiedziałam do Czkawki. -Tak. Ale porzucony.- Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że nie mam gdzie umieścić tego słodkiego stworzenia. -Ja nie mogę się nim zająć, Heathera też rac... -Ja mogę. Niedługo przyjeżdża moja córka i dam jej go.- Skinął na kota.- W prezencie. Zaśmiałam się. Spojrzał na mnie z zdwieniem. -To nie jest on, tylko ona.- Wyjaśniłam. -A skąd to niby wiesz?- Droczył się. -Tajemnica zawodowa.- Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam.- Co zrobimy z resztą? -Ten szczęściarz.- Spojrzał na mnie i natychmiast się porawił.- Szczęściara ma już dom, a jeśli chodzi o resztę, to zadzwonię tam gdzie trzeba. Zapadła cisza. Nie widzieliśmy o czym mamy rozmawiać. -Wiesz, ja może już pójdę. -Nie.- Złapał mnie za rękę.- Zostań, proszę. -Muszę iść.- Wyjęłam rękę z jeg objęć.- Pa. -Pa.- Usłyszałam. Na razie to musi mu wystarczyć. Musi nam wystarczyć. ''Dziecko Wróciwszy do domu od razu poczułam ostry ból głowy. Wyjęłam z szafki termometr i sprawdziłam temperaturę. Na tak. 38 stopni Celsjusza. Oczywiście mama musiała podpatrzeć moje poczynania i od razu zaczął się wywód, że ubieram się na letnaka. Przepraszam bardzo, ale ja, jako jedna z niewielu, noszę jeszcze ze sobą czapkę i szalik. To po to ja je za sobą targam aby potem mieć kazanie od matki? Pa, pa szaliku i czpeczko! -Szybko załuż jakiś sweter!- Słyszałam krzyki nad moją głową.- I migiem pod kołdrę. Ja zrobię ci ciepłego rosołu z swojskimi kluseczkami. A ty marsz do pokoju i leżeć! Aby uniknąć kłótni, na które z powodu piekelnego bólu nie miałam siły, ustąpiłam jej. Weszłam do pokoju i z sterty ciuchów wygrzebałam biało-szary sweterek, który chwilę po tem już był na mnie. Gdy drzwi do mojego pokoju otworzyły się, ja leżałam już w cieplutkim łóżeczku. -Masz.-Komendowała rodzicielka.- I wcinaj póki gorące. Drugi raz ci grzać nie bę.. Nie zwracałam już uwagi na paplaninę mamy. Zajęłam się pałaszowaniem przepysznego rosołku. Matka robiła najlepsze zupy. Zawsze, kiedy przychodzili goście była to jej specjalność, za którą dostawała mnóstwo pochwał. Czasem nawet proszono ją o przepis. Ja umiałam gotować, ale nie tak jak mama. Byłam przeciętna w tej robocie. Tia. Nie mam się zbytnio czym chwalić. No może po za tym, że poderwałam o dwadzieścia lat starszego odemnie wdowca z dzieckiem. -Smaczne.- Powiedziałam po zjedzeniu rosołku. Gdy byłam zajęta jedzeniem nie czułam bólu. Powrócił dopiero teraz. Nie wiem czy był silniejszy, ale złapałam ręką za czoło. Bolał i to piekielnie. -Coś jest nie tak. Jutro pójdziesz do lekarza. A teraz idź spać, albo chociaż nie wstawaj z łóżka... Druga opcja była o wiele rozsądniejsza. Jak mam pójść spać o 18.00? Przeciętnie godziną w której zapadam w sen jest 23.00. No to się jeszcze trochę pozwijam z bólu. Mama opóściła mnie i zostawiła samą. Przez chwilę trochę myślałam. Dopóki... 'Masz wiadomość od Hearhery.' 'Heathera: '''Dlaczego tak wcześnie wyszłaś? Po rozmowie z Haddockiem? Astrid:' Źle się poczułam. Heathera: '''Nie kłam. Powiedziałabyś mi. ''Astrid: Oj, nie przesadzaj.'' ''Heathera: To ty Astrid nie przesadzaj. Dość często się z nim spotykasz, a gdy pojechałaś do Francji on o ciebie pytał.'' ''Astrid:' O mnie? Heathera: '''Tak. Pięć razy. Co drugi, trzeci dzień. To nie jest normalne. Mów o co chodzi. ''Astrid:' O nic. ''Heathera: '''Mów! '' ''Astrid:' Naprawdę NIC. Zkoloryzowałaś całą sprawę. ''Hethera: Jaką sprawę?'' Astrid: '''Czkawka chciał abym się zgodziła na awans, ale ja odmówiłam... ''Heathera: Czemu?'' ''Astrid: Bo chcę spędzać czas w parcy z tobą, a nie jakimiś straszymi babkami.'' ''Heathera: Przepraszam. A jak się czujesz?'' ''Astrid:' Fatalnie. Wszytsko mnie boli. Jutro idę do lekarza. ''Heathera: Pójść z tobą?'' ''Astrid: Chętnie. Ale teraz muszę kończyć. Cześć!'' '''''Astrid się wylogowała. Po raz kolejny okłamałam swoją przyjaciółkę. Moim kłamstwom chyba nie będzie nigdy końca. Dopóki nie wyjawię prawdy o związku. A z tym nie będzie łątwo... -Hej.- Przywitałam się z koleżanką koło budynku lekarza. Specjalnie wybrałam jak najdalej od Czkawki, aby ten się nie denerwował. -Cześć. -Jak tam z Śledzikiem?- Byłam ciekawa miłosnej historii. -Dobrze. Ale gdy zgodziłam się na pojechanie do jego domu i poznania jego rodziców i pojechałam tam do nich, byłam cała czerwona. Nie mogłam, porostu nie mogłam być w tym domu. Pfe! Wili. On mieszka w prawdziwej wili, Astrid! -To chyba dobrze?- Nie rozmumiałam przyczyny smutku przyjaciółki. -Ja jestem ze wsi. Jak to wyglądało. Rodzice Śledzika pewnie pomyśleli, że jestem z nim dla forsy. -Ale ty o tym nie wiedziałaś. -No tak. Ale skąd oni mają o tym wiedzeć?-Coraz bardzej pogrążała się Heathera. -Nie przesadzaj. Śledź wie, że nie jesteś z nim dla kasy, a jego rodzice powinni mu ufać. A jak nie, to ich problem. Ty się niczym nie przejmuj. -Łatwo ci mówić.- Zakończyła rozmowę koło lady. -Dzień dobry.- Usłyszeliśmy cichy głos.- W czym mogę pomóc? -Astrid Hofferson.- Przedstawiłam się.- Wczoraj zapisałam się do pan Gwodka. Szatynka poszperała coś w komputerze i po chwili znów się odezwała. -Tak, tak. Drugie drzwi na lewo.- Wskazała na korytarz.- Możesz odrazu wchodzić. Przed gabinetem lekarskim pożegnałam się z Herą, pozostawiając ją na korytarzu samą z jakimś trzydziestoletnim facetem i piędziesięcioletnią babką. Lekarz szybko mnie zbadał, czasem pomrukując, co nie wiem czemu, nie powodowało, że czułam się lepiej. Wszystkiego miałąm się dowiedzieć podczas diagnozy. -Mam dla pani dwie wiadomości. Dobrą i złą. Jest pani całkowicie zdrowa.- Poczułam jakby ktoś ze mnie robil osła. -Do dobra czy zła wiadomość?- Spytałąm dla upewnienia. -Zależy jak pani na to spojrzy. Jest pani w ciąży. Co? To niemożliwe! Nie mogę być teraz w ciąży! ''Wyjawienie -Jest pan pewny?- Nie mogłam się pogodzić z prawdą. -Tak.-Powiedział uśmiechając się. I tak mnie dobił. Niby z dziecka powinno się cieszyć, ale... Jak JA mam się z niego cieszyć?! Ciotka, mama, Heathera no i oczywiście Czkawka. Przecież oni nie mogą się o tym dowiedzieć. Jak oni zareagują? Szpadka będzie mnie do końca życia poniżać, mama się mnie wyprze, jak zresztą Heathera. A Haddock? Nie wiem... A jak mnie zostawi? Porzuci? Zostanę sama. Z maluchem do wykarmienia. Nie o takiej przyszłości marzyłam. -Dowidzenia.- Żuciłam w przestrzeń pomieszczenia na pożegnanie. Przed gabinetem stała Hera. Co ja mam robić? -I jak co się stało? -Nic, zwykłe przeziębienie.- Kłamanie, jak widać, szło mi gładko. -Jesteś pewna? Wyglądało to owiele gorzej... ''Gorzej będzie wyglądać jak będę pisać egzaminy z tym ogromnym bebechem. -Tak. Szkoda, że nie potrafię, mówić prawdy, tak dobrze jak kłamać. Wracając do domu byłam tylko ciałem z Herą. Duszą byłam w świecie ograniczeń jakie będę miała przez niego, a może przez nią. Gdy tylko znalazłam się w swoim pokoju zamknęłam drzwi na kluczyk i usiadłam do komputera. Musiałam dowiedzieć się mnóstwa rzeczy... Weszłam w pierwszą stronę która mi się wyświetliła. "Dziecko to bardzo duży koszt. Zanim zadbasz o to by je mieć, musisz upewnić się, że masz wszystkie środki na jego utzrymanie..." Tak, oczywiście. Będę wychowywać dziecko na uczelni. "(...) Należy chodzić na badania, by sprawdzić czy dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo..." Kolejny koszt... "(...) Po narodzinach matka bywa często bardzo zmęczona, przez co opiekę nad dzieckiem powinnien przejąć partner rodzicielki..." Ciekawe, czy on wogóle będzie przy porodzie. "(...) Oczywiście trzeba pamiętać, że ciąża nie raz zbliżała do siebie dwóch zakochanych. Muszą oni wtedy częściej się ze sobą spotykać, by zająć się maluchem. Niestety bywają też przypadki, w których mąż albo żona porzucają drugą osobę i zostawiają ją z dzieckiem. Trzeba więc mieć pewność, z jaką osobą chce się wychowywać potomstwo." Szkoda, że ja o tym nie myślałam. Ale jakby co zostały jeszcze dwa rozwiązania, których jeszcze nie jestem pewna. Poronienie lub Aborcja. A może uciec stąd? Urodzić, oddać brzdąca i powrócić? Tak wiele rozwiązań, ale każde ma złe zakończenie. Czy może być coś gorszego? Weszławm w Wikipedię i zagłębiłam się w artykuł dotyczący aborcji... Niestey sam wstęp nie był już zachwycający. "Aborcja- zamierzowe i przedwczesne zakończenie ciąży w wyniku interwencji zewnętrznej, np. działań lekarskich." A to, że w Polsce raczej nie znajdę lekarzy do aborcji też nie było zachwycające. W dodatu powikłania. "(...)Przeważnie dochodzi do śmierci zarodka lub płodu. Wykonywanie aborcji jest regulowane prawnie. Aborcja legalna, czyli wykonywania zgodnie z ustawami w danym państwie jest wykonywana przez dyplomowanego lekarza. Istsnieje też aborcja nielegalna wykonywana niezgodnie z przepisami." Musiałam jeszcze porównań poronienie do aborcji. Nie zmieniło to wcale mojego nastawienia. Wciąż nie wiedziałam co robić. Muszę się nad tym porządnie zastanowić. Jestem pewna, że nie chcę stracić dziecka. Czułam bym się jak tchórz. Umartwiła własne potomstwo by móc żyć w spokoju. Nie. Ja tak nie potrafię. Muszę znaleźć inny sposób. Muszę coś wymyśleć. I to jak najszybciej. Jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy to, ta ucieczka. Ale nie zdołałabym wychowywać samej dziecka. Musiałabym skąbinować skądś kasę... -Córko! Jakis kolega z szpitala.- Zawołała mnie matka. Jakiś kole...? No jasne! Czkawka. Tylko co on tu robi? Chce wyjawić prawdę? Nie, nie nazwałby się wtedy kolegą ze szpitala. O co mu chodzi? -Już idę. -Ej! Masz na sobie tylko te spodenki i podkoszulek! Narzuć coś na siebie.- Krzyczała mama, tak że Haddock, chcąć nie chcąc i tak to musiał usłyszeć. Już nie taką mnie widział... Jednak posłusznie zarzuciłam bluzę, a spodenki zamieniłam na legginsy. Teraz jej już chyba pasuje. Poszłam w stronę drzwi, wyganiając podglądającą mnie matkę z przedsionka. Czyli będziemy gadać na klatce. Jak kto woli... -Co się stało?- Rzekłam bez przywitania. -Nic. Musiałem cię zobaczyć. -Nic?- Pwtórzyłam zdezorientowana. -Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie. Proszę, cię ucieknijmy stąd...- Zaczął mnie całować. Pokusa była kuszące, ale... Mama jest za drzwiami, a ja... Nie mogę ryzykować. -Czkakwa, opanuj się. Proszę.- Naległam, a on nadal mnie obcałowywał. -Nie mogę. Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć. Wróć.- I znów zaczął mnie obmacywać. Normalnie nie byłabym niczemu zła. Jednak okoliczności się zmieniły. Rodzicielka zaraz przyjdzie, bo jej ciekawość wygra, a ja przez przypadek wygadam o ciąży i moich pomysłach o ucieczce. -Astrid! Co tam robisz.- Zawołała matka. -Zaraz wracam.- Wysapałam. Brunet oparł mnie o drzwi. Moje ciało miało wybór. Wbić się w drewno, albo w ordynatora. Jednak nie miało ono ochoty na rzadną z tych rzeczy. Nagle poczułam, że lecę. W dół. W zielonych oczach nie było już widać miłości i żądzy. Zamieniły się w strach, niepewność i smutek. Zrozumiał co ryzykował. Co my ryzykowaliśmy. Matka nas nakryła. Akurat wtedy, gdy moje ciało zaczęło się oddawać orydnatorowi. Nexcik taki trochę na wpół naukowy. Przepraszam za błędy, ale pisałam szybko. Miałam dzisiaj nie wstawiać nexta, ze względu na brak czasu, ale się zawzięłam, bo się jeszcze natknę na Jagódkę... Podoba się? '' ''Zapraszam na mój profil. ''Problemy -Co?!- Przez chwilę mama nie mogła dowierzyć temu, co poazują jej oczy.- To jest ten twój obiekt westchnień? Jak na komendę odstąpiliśmy od siebie. Zapowiada się niezła awantura. -Jak możesz! Chańbisz rodzinę! Faceta, który mógłby być jej ojcem, chce ciągnąć do ołtarza! Całą ta sytuacja jest jak z jakiegoś brazylijskiego serialu. Gdyby nie jej "powaga" wybuchnęłam bym śmiechem na widok miny matki. -Zabronisz mi?- Zapytałam. -Tak.- Powiedziała rzeczowo matka. Gdyby dowiedziała się o ciązy... Jeszcze przy niczego nie świadomoym Czkawce. Zbyt wiele ryzykuję. -To moje życie i MOJA sprawa.- Podkreśliłam. -Ale jesteś moją córką... -Twoją pełnoletnią córką.- Pokdkreśliłam. -A niby jak sobie poradzisz bezemnie? -Normalnie. Zamiekszakam z Czkawką. Na dźwięk jego imienia rodzicielka nie wytrzymała. Spojrzała na czterdziestolatka jakby miała go zaraz zabić za jakieś morderstwo. -Jak śmiesz dobierać się do mojej córki!- Złapał ścierkę, która leżała niedaleko jej i wymachiwała nią przed nosem ordynatora. -Ja kocham Astrid i obiecuję...- Zaczął brunet. -Obiecywać to sobie możesz wiele. W d**ę wsadź sobie te swoje obicywanki i odwal się od mojego dziecka.- To, to ja już sobie wypraszam. -Dziecka?- Powtórzyłam.- Mam 18 lat, pracę i zaraz skończę szkołę. Mogę robić co chcę, czy to ci się podoba czy nie. -Tak? Jesteś taka pewna siebie?-Pytała. Zamiast odpowiedzi przytuliłam się do ukochanego. Chciałam jej pokazać, że nie będę jej jeść z ręki. Nie będę tą cichą Astrid. Od teraz musi zrozumieć, że ja też mam własne zdanie. -A więc odejdź. Jedź sobie z tym ukochanym i nie wracaj.- Mówiła z obrzydzeniem.- Daję ci tydzień. I nie chcę cię więcej widzieć w moim domu. Co powiedzą sąsiedzi? Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała już bardziej do siebie. Odkręciłam się do Czkawki. Był zdezorientowany. Zawsze wszystko planował. A teraz? Zrobił to co podpowiadało mu serce. Może to i lepiej? -Ne martw się. Jakoś to będzie.- Wyszeptałam i dałam mu buziak w policzek. -Jakoś czyli jak?- Spytał, tracąc pewność siebie. -Jakoś czyli dobrze.- Odrzekłam, a on wyszedł. Idąc przez kuchnię usłyszałam jak matka komuś się żali. Po usłyszeniu słowów "siostro", "kochanieńka" i "Szpadka" wszystko było oczywiste. Żaliła się swojej siostrze, że ma taką niewdzięczną córkę. Nie mogłam tego znieść. Jak tak można? Odrzuci córkę, bo boi się co powiedzą sąsiedzi? Niech ją diabli wezną! Taką matkę mięć? To ja dziękuję. Jak można... Szkoda słów. Dlaczego ona mnie nie kocha, nie potrafi zaakceptować. Gdy byłam mała zawsze wydalizowała Gosię, ale gdy ta zanalazła faceta i wyjechała zerwała z nią kontakty. Chyba wydawało jej się, że poślubi jakiegoś biznesmena i zabierze ją ze sobą do pałacu, gdzie wszyscy będą wokół niej skakać. Ale jak się nie udało to poszło na mnie. I zawiodłam ją. Teraz straciła już dwie córki. Dwie, jedyne córki. Została jej Szpadka. A niech sobie z nią siedzi. Niech dalej marnuje sobie życie. Ja nie potrafiłabym odrzucić dziecka. No bo jak? To coś w stylu zabicia cząstki siebie. Jak stracenie ważnej rzeczy, bez której trudno żyć. Być pozbawionym jednej ręki. Jednej, ale najważniejszej. Zamknęłam się w pokoju. Co robić? Będę musiała u kogoś zamieszkać. Heathhera odpada. Zostaje Czkawka. Ale on jest lekarzem. Od razu pozna się, że jestem w ciąży. A ja będę musiałą wyjawić mu prawdę. Boję się, że mnie odrzuci. Szczególnie teraz. Gdy jestem sama. Nie mam zbyt wiele pieniędzy... Nie mam nic. Padłam na łóżko. Głowa wpadła między dwie, duże poduszki, chcąc zakryć swoją bezsilność przed oczmi matki. Oczy były całe czerwone z zmartwienia. Chwilę później ciekły z nich strumienie łez, które dziwnym trafem, dawały mi coś w stylu uspokojenia. Nie wiem jak to nazwać. Ale płacząć czułam się lepiej. Wreszcie zwieżyłam się światu, że moje życie nie jest łatwe. Jest diabelnie trudne. Pociągnęłam nosem. Za dużo tego chlipania. Muszę być silna. Ale jak być silną, kiedy cały świat ci się wali? Znów zalałam się łzami. Poduszka była już cała mokra, gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon i po pokoju rozbrzmiała piosenka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nOqvm_62rM%7CMargaret "Cool Me Down". Podniosłam telefon z szafki nocnej. Dzwoniła Heathera. Z trudem powstrzymałam mój płacz i odebrałam słuchawkę. -Co się stało?- Spytałam starając się, aby mój głos brzmiał noramlnie. -Nie uwierzysz! Śledzik przszedł do mnie do...Chwila. Czy coś ci się stało?- Nie potrafię przed nią kłamać. -Coś ty! Mam chrypę.- Na znak mojej prawdy ponwnie zminiłam głos. -Chyba, ze tak... Ael słuchaj. Przyszedł do mnie do internatu. Z pierścionkiem. Dziewczyny tak mi teraz zazdroszczą. On jest cudowny i taki romantyczny. Ach! Jakie życie jest pięknie. Szkoda, że nie dla wszytskich... -Wspaniale.- Powiedziałam bez entuzjazmu w głosie. -Jakoś nie słychać byś się cieszyła... Coś się stało? -Nie no co ty. Ale czuję, że mnie rozbiera. Nie przychódź do mnie przez tydzień. Nie chcę cię zarazić. -No chyba cię coś boli. Już do ciebie lecę.-Musiała się w niej odezwać ta kobieca solidarność? -Nie. Jeszcze cię zarażę. Spędź ten czas z Śledzikiem, a potem mnie odwiedzisz. Znajdziesz dla mnie jeszcze czas, a taki facet jak Śledź nie trafia się zbyt często. -No dobra, przekonałaś mnie. To ja kończę, a ty się dalej kuruj. Pa! -Do zobaczenia. Odrzuciłam telefon na dywan. Co ja jej później powiem? Ona mnie zabije! Muszę coś wymyśleć. Nie mogę stracić wszytskich którzy mnie otaczają. Wtem do głowy wpadł mi wspaniały pomysł. 'Bardzo wszytskich przepraszam za moją nieobecność (Sorry Gabu21... Miałaś więcej czasu na naukę :D), ale moja siostra postanowiła mi się włamać na konto i miałam blokadę. Wzamian za to postaram się pisać nexty codziennie przez trzy dni, jeśli będę mogła. Mam też pomysły na dwa nowe opowiadania, w tym jedną trylogię, więc postram się nie zanudzać.' Odejść jest trudno Nadszedł dzień mojej wyprowadzki. Z Czkawką gadałam tylko przez telefon, bo im więcej bym się z nim spotykała tym bardziej bym później za nim tęskniła. Wykorzystywałam to, że w domu jest moja matka. Tak naprawdę codziennie wychodziła, nic mi nie mówiąc. Zresztą wcale się tym nie interesowałam. Pewnie chciała wzrócić na siebie uwagę sąsiadów i wykorzystać mnie, aby zdobyć ich respekt. Jeśli jej się udało, to ja naprawdę nie wierzę, że ludzie mogą być tacy głupi. Co złego w miłości? Najważniejsze jest to, że się kochamy... Przynajmniej tak myślę. Boję się stawiać Czkawki w sytuacji, w której dowie się prawdy. Nie chcę żeby mnie rzucił. A jeśli to przyjmie uzna mnie za jakąś histeryczkę. A w pracy uznają, że wykorzystuje młode dziewczyny w celach seksualnych. Tak czy siak przed czami mam same nie miłe obroty spraw. Zostało mi tylko wcielić mój plan w życie. Nie do końca, chcę go robić, ale nie mam wyboru. Tak dla wszystkich będzie lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że on się powiedzie. Powiodłam wzrokiem po moim pokoju. Zielne ściany wciąż okrążały mnie, przywojując falę wspomnień. Dobrych i złych. Pomyśleć, że to tu podjełam stuprocentową decyzję, że będę z Czkawką. A teraz się z nim rozstaję. Obok drewnianego łóżka wciąż walały się książki. W tygodniu zdałam wszytskie egzaminy. Mama nawet nie spytała się jak mi poszły. Jestem dla niej nikim. Biurko wicąż było zaśmiecone, a na regałach wiadać było kurz. Nie sprzątałam, bo po co? Zaraz i tak odejdę bezpowrotnie. Ciekawe co stanie się z moim pokojem. Zamknie go? Wyrzuci wszytsko co ze mną związane. Być może, że pozbędzie się moich rzeczy. Już zaczęła to robić. Dwa dni przed końcem moich dni w tym domu wyrzuciła wszytsko co należało do mnie z łazienki, ostatecznie pokazując, że nie zmieni zdania. Włożyłam do walizki ostatnie ciuchy. Nie brałam ich zbyt wiele, bo wiedzialam, że w miejscu w którym będę, będzie mi dobrze. Daniela napewno się mną zaopiekuje. Tak myślę... W mieszkaniu usłyszałam dzwonek. Pewnie Haddock po mnie przyjechał. Spojrzałam na zegar. Dochodziła 12.00, więc jeśli nie chcę spotkać matki muszę się sprężać. Pociągnęłam za sobą walizkę i torebkę. -Cześć.- Przywitałam go, a on ofiarował mi pocałunek. Był już bardziej ostrożny, ale nadal żądał mnie i miłości, którą możemy sobie dać. Bardzo się przejął całą tą sytuacją. Ale wiadać było, że strasznie za mną tęsknił. Chociąż tego zbytnio nie okazywał... -To wszytsko?- Spytał zdziwiony. -Tak, a co? -No wiesz. Zazwyczaj dziewczyny mają całe bagaże ubrań i kosmetyków, że aż nie da się ich włożyć do samochodu. -Być może. Ale ja jestem inna.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Pierwszy raz go okłamałam. Nie było mi z tym dobrze. Przecież gdybym mogła zabrałam bym więcej, ale nie mogłabym z tymi rzeczami maszerować po mieście i w dodatku wejść do jakiegokolwiek środka transportu publicznego. Czkawka wziął walizkę, a ja moją ulubioną torebkę. Schodziliśmy po schodach, oczywiście zauważeni przez moich sąsiadów. Rodzicielka im już wszytsko powiedziała i teraz cały blok jest przeciwko mnie. Dobrze, że już niedługo wyjadę z Berk. Szkoda, że nie mogę zabrać ze sobą Heathery i Czkawki. Co do brunetki... Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Tak jak mi obiecywała. Dopiero jutro miała tu przyjść i dowiedzieć się prawdy. Na samą tą myśli przeszyły mnie ciarki. Co ona sobie o mnie pomyśli? A może... Nie, nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Nie po czymś takim. Przy samochodzie jeszcze raz się pocałowaliśmy. Chcę wykorzystać jak najlepiej tą chwilę. Jak najwięcej z niej wynieść. W aucie prowadziliśmy ożywioną rozmowę. Musiałam odrzucić matkę jak najdalej. -Wiesz... W domu masz już przygotowany pokój. Berta już się wszytskim zajęła. Berta była kimś w rodzaju pokojówki. Jednak Czkawka wcale jej tak nie traktował. Uważał ją za kogoś podobnego do rodzonej matki. Zresztą samej tej kobiecinie było do niej blisko. Była taka kochana. Zawsze nam pomagała. Ale słowo "dom", o jego mieszkoaniu brzmiało jakoś dziwnie. Wierzył, że zamieszkamy tam i wszytsko będzie dobrze. A może, wiedział, iż będzie trudno, ale nie chciał mnie martwić? Sama nie wiem. -Super.-Zdobyłam się tylko na to słowo. Brakowało w nim entuzjazmu, ale zielonooki zajęty jazdą, chyba nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Przecież nie mogę zbudzać podejrzeń. Muszę być miła. Jeśli zacznie rozumieć, że udaję, cały plan pójdzie na nic. Powinnam tryskać radością, że się d niego przeprowadzam. -Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy mieszkać tylko we dwójkę.- Mężczyzna był bardzo podekscytowany. -Ja też.- Astrid musisz podtrzymywać rozmowę.- Tak długo na to czekałam. -Wiesz.- Na chwilę przestał patrzeć na drogę.- Myślałem, że zniesiesz to owiele gorzej. -Jesteś mile zaskoczony?- Dopytywałam się. -Szczerze? Nie wiem. Chyba tak.- Gdyby nie tem mój cały pomysł teraz bym ci płakała na kolanach... Rzomowa nie kleiła się zbytnio, ale cały czas ją podtrzymywałam. Dopiero niedaleko eksluzywnego bloku Czkawki wszytsko miało się zacząć. Wyszliśmy z czarnego samochodu. Wokół szli weseli ludzie. Niektórzy bardziej wystrojeni, jak na zwykły dzień. Penwie dziś jest jakaś impreza. -Wiesz.- Czkawka zrozumiało o co mi biega.- Dziś jest taka zabwa z okazji 25 lecia budynku. Chciałem, żebyś ze mną poszła. Szkoda, że się tak rozczarujesz. -Oczywiście. Ale może teraz pójdź do Berty, powiedz jej, że może już iść. Tak dawno cię nie widziałam, że chcę to nadrobić.- Strałam się być jak najbradziej sexi.- Tylko nie mów jej, że to ja. Bywa czasem bardzo wścibska... Haddockowi, jak każdemu facetowi się to spodobało. Tak długo mnie nie widział, że zapomniał, o ty jak normalnie się zachowuje. Chciał znów odtworzyć tamtejszą noc, gdy po raz drugi pokazał mi, iż nie jest cyborgiem. Aby upewnić go w przekaniu o co mi chodzić pocałowałam go. Namiętnie. Ale tak by mi to wystarczyło. Na tą rozłąkę. Objełam go w pasie, a on mnie na szyji. Moja ręka błądziła po jego kieszeniach. Znalazłam! Byl tu jego portwel. Ostrożnie, nie przerywając pocałunku wyjełam go. Na szczęście nic nie zauważył. Oślepiła go miłość. Nie czułam się z tym dobrze, ale musiałam to przeżyć. Pierwsza skończyłam pocałunek. -Pójdę już. Zaraz wrócę.- Powiedział i poszedł w stronę drzwi. Gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, bez chwili wahania włożyłam rękę do portwela. Znajdowało się wnim sporo pieniędzy. Dwie karty kredytowe, i chyba parę tysięcy. Wyjełam około 7-10 tysiący. Powinno mi straczyć na początek. Z torebki wyjełam kartkę i długopis. Zaczęłam szybko bazgrolić i zamieniać czystą biel w czarne wzory. ''Kochany Czkawko! Przykro mi, że odchodzę. I że robię to w taki sposób. Ale muszę. Nie chcę stawiać cię, w trudnej sytuacji. Najlepiej będzie jeśli wogóle nie będziesz mnie szukać. Pogódz się z moim odejściem. Uwierz mi, to będzie dla wszytskich najodpowiedniejszym rozwiązaniem. Twoja, Astrid♥ '' Trudno mi było rozstawać się z tak ważną mi osobą, ale cóż... Życie nigdy nie było dla mnie łaskawe. Rzuciłam papier na przednie siedzenie, tak by było jak najbardziej widoczne. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na budynek, w którym znajodwał się Haddock. I pognałam przed siebie. Do stacji kolejowej od tąd jest blisko. Jakieś 500 metrów, nie więcej. Muszę się śpieszyć, bo zaraz przyjdzie Czkawka i może zacząć mnie szukać, nie bacząc na to, że nie chcę tego. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie ze zdzwiniem. Ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Mam ich w nosie. Luczy się tylko to czy zdążę. Na miejsce dotarłam cała czerwona. Jednak i te rzeczy w walizce były za ciężkie. Spojrzałam na rozkład jazdy. Spóźniona! Co za fart! Wygrzebałam z torby telefon i zadzwoniłam po taksówkę. Musiałam wyjechać z tego miasta. Dalej pojadę pociągiem, ale tu ryzykuję spotkaniem z ukochanym. Cała rozdygotana czekałam na ulicy jakieś dziesięć minut. Taksówka pojawiła się w ostatniej chwili. Zza rogu wyjechało czarne BMW. Otworzyłam żótłe dzrwi i powiedziałam do kierwocy. -Do Herson proszę.- I ruszyliśmy. Czakawka mnie gonił. Ale zgubił mnie z oczu na światłach. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Pierwszy dzień '' Nie było mi z tym dobrze, ale musiałam to zrobić. Nie było innego wyjścia... Odkleiłam twarz od szyby, która towarzyszyła mi, gdy widziałam znikającego w tłumie samochodów Czkawkę. Pochyliłam głowę. Po policzku poleciała mi jedna, jedyna łza. Szkoda mi było opuszczać bliskich. Nawt nie poznałam chłopaka Heathery. Pewnie teraz brunetka jest w moim domu i dowiaduje się prawdy... -Czy coś się pani stało?- Zapytał kierowca. Był ubrany normalne. Ciemne dzinsy i szara bluzka, do czarnych butów nadawała mu melancholijnego nastroju. A wydawał się człowiekiem, który nie wie co to smutek. Wiedziałam, że też coś mu leży na sercu. -Nie.- Powiedziałam tak, że nawet dziecko wiedziało by, że kłamię. -Niech pani coś opowie. To pomaga.- Nalegał blondyn. -Nie, pan pewnie słyszy tutaj wiele historii, ale.. -Ale pańska historia mie w szczególności zaciekawiła.- Wszedł mi w słowo trzydziestolatek. Westchnęłam. Zresztą, co mi szkodzi? Może naprawdę poczuję się lepiej? -Zakochałam się w mężczyźnie, starszym ode mnie o dwadzieścia lat. Był ordynatorem, a ja miałam staż w szpitalu. Najpierw go nie lubiałam, nawet obgadywałam go przy koleżance, która natomiast go ubóstwiała. Powiedziałam jej, że lepiej gdyby zakochała się w chłopaku, który dbał o jej wzgęldy i też był stażystą. A potem... Zakochałam się. Na początku wszystko było dobrze. Później poznałam przeszłość Czkawki i... Nie wiedziałam co robić. Byłam zrozpaczona. Ale gdy zobaczyłam rodzinę mojej siostry, postanowiłam spróbować. Gdy wróciłam okazało się, że jestem w ciąży z Czkawką. Nie mogłam tego powiedzieć koleżance, bo ona powiedziała by, że zabrałam jej chłopaka. Pewnego razu przyszedł do mnie, mówiąc, że się stęskinił. Moja matka przyłapała nas na całowaniu. Powiedziała, że się mnie wyrzeka. Musiałam wyjechać z domu. Czkawka postanowił mnie odebrać i zabrać mnie do siebie. A ja niemogłam na to pozwolić. Bardzo szybko dowiedziałby się, że jestem w ciąży. Więc zabrałam od niego trochę pieniędzy i uciekłam. -Będę szczery. Takiej histori dawno nie słyszałem. Ale mam dwa pytania.- Dziwne, nie wydawał się wstrząśnięty... Mimiką twarzy pokazałam, aby "walił śmiało". -A co na to pani ojciec? -On nie żyje.- Pociągnęłam nosem.- Od bardzo dawna... Zmarł jak miałam jakieś 13 lat w wypadku, ale winy nigdy nie udowodniono. Nie pamiętam już dobrze sprawcy, ale wiem, że miał ciemne włosy i teraz miałby około czterdziestki. -Przepraszam.- Wydawał się bardzo smutny, że podrązył ten temat. -Ale nie ma za co przepraszać. Życie takie jest.- Byłam kulturalna. -Dobrze... Ale jeszcze drugie pytanie. Tak z czystej ciekawości. Jak nazywa się ten pani wybranek? -Czkawka Haddock, a dlaczego pytasz?- Zdziwiło mnie to. -A nic.- Dam rękę, że przez chwilę w jego oczach był błysk zdziwienia, a potem żalu i współczucia. Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Podczas dalszej rozmowy wywnioskowałam, że ów kierowca nazywa się Wojtek Lusicki. Dowidziałam się także, że jest po rozwodzie i ma córeczkę, Anielkę, która chodzi do czawartej klasy.. Za to ja dodałam, że jadę do córki mojej ciotki, Danieli. Podałam nawet jej adres. Sama nie wiem czemu, ale czułam, że mogę mu zaufać. Dziwne... /Po dojechaniu do miejscowości Danieli/ Pociąg się zatrzymał. Wysiadłam jako jedyna. Gwodów był małą wsią. Dziwię się, że mają wogóle pociąg. Z tego co zobaczyłam na przystanku, zauważyłam, że niewiele osób przychodzi tutaj. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Potem się spytam Danieli, skąd mają fundusze na zaopiekowanie się tą prawie opuszczoną stacją. Szłam piaszczystą dróżką. Siostrzenica mieszkała na uboczu wioski. Gdyby nie bagaże wszytsko by było w porządku. W połowie drogi byłam już cała czerwona z wysiłku. Nie wiem co bym zrobiła gdyby nie to, że pojawił się jakiś wóz. -Dzień dobry.- Przywitał się mężczyzna.- Pani nowa? -Można tak powiedzieć. Mógłby pan mnie podwieźć? -Oczywiście. Wsiadaj. Żuciłam torby na tył przyczepy z sianem, a sama siadłam obok farmera. Facet pognał konia i już jechaliśmy. Taki sposób podróżowania jest o wiele lepszy. -To dokąd dokładnie mam panienkę zawieść?- Spytał. -Do domu numer 45... -Danieli? -Tak... A skąd pan wie...-Jakie jeszcze niespodzianki mnie dzisiaj spotkają? -To żona mojego syna.- No, czyli takie... -Naprawdę? Ja jestem jej siostrzenicą.- Wyjaśniłam. -Zdążyłem zauważyć, że jest pani do niej podobna. Nie wiedziałem, że ma siostrzenicę. -Bo dawno jej nie odwiedzałam. Nie było okazji.- Wymigałam się. Tak naprawdę, zapomniałam o niej. Gdy poznałam Herę, Daniela została zepchnięta na drugi plan. Teraz rozumiem, że... Przecież ona może mnie wyrzucić! Jak ja mogłam o tym zapomnieć! Co jeśli powie, że się obraziła? Wyrzuci mnie za drzwi, a ja nie będę mieć dachu nad głową! Poprostu, raduj się duszo... Dalszą część drogi przejechaliśmy w milczeniu. Gdy znalazłam się przed domostwem Danieli i jej męża poczułam niepewność. A tak stara dobra ucieczka? Mam już w tym pewne doświadczenie. Niestety nie było okazji, bo ojciec małżonka cały czas mnie pilnował. Czasami miałam dziwne wrażenie, że on... Nie! Astrid, odbija ci. Raz kozie śmierć. Staneliśmy przed drzwiami budynku. Kątem oka obejrzałam cały otaczający mnie świat. Dom był biały z czarną dachówką. Z jedenj strony oplatały go winogrona, które znajdowały się niedaleko drewnanej altanki. Za nią widać było ogromny iglasty ogród z kolorowymi kwiatami i wysypaną z kamieni dróżką. Za domkiem znajdowało się coś w rodzaju farmy. Stajnia, a w niej krowy i konie, kurnik, pies, dwa koty... Pewnie to typowe w tych okolicach. Zauważyłam, ze klamka się porusza. Trzy ogromne oddechy ze strachu i niecierpliowości. Dzwi otworzyła nam blondynka. -ASTRID!- Wtuliła się we mnie. Nie spodziewałam się takiego przywitania. Odwzajemniłam miły gest. Miło było znów poczuć ciepło czyiś ramion... Przepraszam, za nieobecność, ale wiecie... Nauka. W dodatku postanowiłam założyć nową Wiki (tutaj http://pl.book.wikia.com/wiki/Book_Wikia%7Clink jakby coś), więc jakby ktoś chciał pomóc mi ją rozbudować to jestem bardzo chętna :D Mam nadzieję, że podoba się nexcik ;P ''Nowe otoczenie -Co cię tu przywiało?- Spytała blondynka. -Yyy...- Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć by jej nie urazić. -Oj, dobra. Widzę, że to dla ciebie trudne. Powiesz mi potem. A teraz właź, właśnie szykuję kolację.- Rzekła gospodyni. -Tak? A jakie menu na dziś? -Pierożki ruskie, na drugie a'la kanapki z szynką, kapustą, masełkiem i ogórkiem, a do tego swojski sok z jabłek. Ruchami warg pokazałam, że nie mogę się doczekać by zacząć pałaszować te pyszne dania. Weszlimy do domu. Inaczej wyobrażałam sobie dom na wsi. Drewniany, z dywanami... Ogólnie taki staroświecki. A tu? Tylko z zewnątrz sprawia takie wrażenie. Piękne białe ściany wspaniale kontrastujące z jasnymi meblami i szarymi płytkami nadawały pomieszczeniu wdzięku i szykowności. Na regałach stały wazony z kwiatami z ogródka, zdjęcia Danieli i jej małżonka oraz mnóstwo różnych innych "duperelków". Jadalnia zajmowała najwięcej miejsca. Na środku stał duży, brązowy stół nakryty ręcznie robioną serwetką. Na stole już leżały półmiski. Zostało tylko jedzenie. Bardzo chciałam pomóc, ale pogrożono mi, że wzamian za dobry uczynek nie dostanę jedzenia. Brzuch burczał mi już głośno, więc moja wiadomość był jednoznaczna. Po dziesięciu minutach zasiedliśmy do stołu. Właśnie miałam kroić swojego pieroga, gdy do domu przyszedł ostatni członek rodziny. -Błażej to Astrid, Astrid to Błażej.- Przedstawiła nas. Nawet jeszcze nie wyszedł z przedsionka, a ja już wiedziałam, że to miłość siostrzenicy. -Dobra. To ja już wam sobie przedstawiłam.- Powiedziała gdy usiadł obok stołu Daniela.- As, opowiadaj jak w domu. Opowiedziałam jej wszystko, pomijając jedynie fakt z jakiego powodu uciekłam. Powiedziałam, że z czystej ciekawości chciałam zobaczyć, co u mojej blondynki się wyprawia. * Rozmowę zakończyliśmy około dwudziestej trzeciej trzydzieści. Pewnie rozmawialibyśmy dłużej, ale skończyły się wiadomści i nie było już powodów do obgadywania rządów. Zostało tylko przydzielić mi miejsce do spania. Jedyne wolne łóżko znajdowało się w salonie. No może nie jedyne. Połowa łóżka znajdowała się w mieszkaniu ojca Danieli, ale wolałam nie ryzykować. Jakoś dziwnie mu z oczu patrzyło. Nie wiem czemu nie miałąm do niego zaufania. -Dan, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.- Rzekłam przed spaniem. -Co takiego? -Jestem w ciąży... -Ty?! Kiedy? Z kim?- Och, czy nie widać, że to dla mnie trudne? -Od niedawna. To drugi tydzień lub trzeci tydzień. Więc gdyby coś mi się stało, to... -Dobra, dobra. Kto jest tym księciem z bajki?- Interesowała się dziewczyna. ''Doktorek Donald, który zabawił się z pielegniareczką podczas swojej pracy. -Nie chcę o tym mówić...- Odmawiałam. -Okej, rozumiem.- Na szczęście!- Ale gdybyś chciała się zwierzyć, czy... Szczerze wątpię. Dasz mi spokój i pójdziesz sobie do Błażeja? -Dobra, ale jestem już śpiąca... Tak zakończyła się nasza rozmowa. Dan wyszła z salonu i zostawiła mnie samą z rozmyśleniami. Co mam teraz robić? Przecież nie mogę tu zostać wiecznie. Będę musiała sobie znaleźć pracę. Ale jaką? I z tym brzuchem? Szczerze wątpie by mnie ktoś zatrudnił nawet na staż. A potem wychowywać dziecko. Nie stać mnie. Jedyna kasa to, ta co zabrałam Czkawce. Parę tysięcy nie starczy mi na zbyt wiele czasu. A nie mogę żerować na Danieli, Błażeju... Będę musiała im jakoś się odwdzięczyć. Przecież ona przygarnęła mnie, gdy ja ją wystawiłam. I teraz stawiam się pewnego dnia, bez zapowiedzi i proszę o nocleg bezterminowy. Jak ja mogłam ją odstawić? To wszystko stało się gdy poznałam Heatherę. Byłam zafascynowana nową osobą tak bardzo, że starą odstawiłam w cień. Zachowałam sie nie fair. Odrzuciłam wszytskich dla jednej osoby. Dlaczego musiało się, aż tyle wydarzyć bym mogła to zromumieć? Pozostała kwestia pieniężna. Jak im to wynagrodzić. Utrzymanie ciężarnej kobiety przecież nie jest tanie. W głowie brakowało mi ciekawych pomysłów. Tylko pomoc w gospodarstwie i oddanie tych paru tysięcy przychodziło mi do głowy. A to nie straczy na cały czas. Kasa się skończy, a ja nie mogę się przemęczać, a co mówić o końcówce ciąży? Wtedy nie będę się nadawać do niczego. Gdy tylko urodzę odejdę do Domu Samotnych Matek. Tam sobie jakoś poradzę. Podobno nie jest tak źle. Będzie się miał kto opiekować dzieckiem, a ja poszukam pracy. Co za szczęście, że zdążyłam napisać sprawdziany. Teraz zostało czekać na wynki na poczcie. Gdyby nie to... Była bym bez wykształcenia i musiałabym powtarzać rok, a nie miałabym na to kasy. To się nazywa szczęście w nieszczęściu! * Obudziłam się około ósmej. Dom już kipiał życiem, gdy ja kierowałam się do łazienki. Gdy skończyłam się ubierać domownicy już kończyli jeść śniadanie. -O której wstajecie? -Około szótej, a co?- Powiedział Błażej. -Nic, poprostu mogliśce mnie obudzić. Pomogłabym wam w czymś...- Oferowałam się. -W twoim stanie?- Zdziwiła się Dan. -Oj, nie przesadzaj. Jeszcze nawet miesiąca nie ma. Czuję się świetnie! -I tak ma pozostać.- Skarciła mie. -Jak nie będziecie chcieć moje pomocy, to... odchodzę. -Nie widziałam cię wieki! Ani się waż! Znajdę ci jakieś lekkie zajęcie. -I taki tok myślenia rozumiem.- Zakończyłam. Szybko się najadłam i byłam gotowa do obrządków. Musiałam przepielać pół rządku truskawek, zasiać kwiatki i zamieść w domu oraz jak mi starczy czasu pościerać. Praca w roli okazała się trudniejsza niż myślałam. Opielanie truskawek zajęło mi z dwie godziny. Przy tym dwa razy wystraszyłam się pająków i tylko moje postanowienie kazało mi dalej pielać. Cała się spociłam. Bluzka przylegała do mnie już po godzinie. Za to Daniela przeszła cały rządek i to w owiele krótszym czasie odemnie. Nie wiem czy tak długo mi to szło z powodu ciąży, lenistwa, czy może braku doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Kwiatki poszły mi o wiele łatwiej. Chociaż gdyby nie to, że grządka na nie była już przygotowana, to pewnie zeszło by mi się długo. Zostało mi już tylko zamiatanie i ścieranie w domu. Jeśli tak ma wyglądać każdy dzień, to... Gdy tylko weszłam do domu, zamiast brać się za sprzątanie runęłam na łóżko i natychmiast zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam zobaczyłam blondynę z ścierką koło mnie. Ile ja spałam? -Która godzina?- Zapytałam. -Około 15.00... -Przecież poszłam spać o 12.00...- Niedowierzałam. -Zmęczyłaś się. Posprzątałam za ciebie. -Nie musiała tego robić.- Dziękowałam. ''' Pewna Astrid jechała moją taksówką' (Czkawka) '''Rozdział pisany z perspektywy Czkawki.' Cześć I Zgubiłem ją. Z bezsilności walnąłem rękami o kierownicę samochodu. Co zrobiłem nie tak? Czym ją wystraszyłem? Co się stało? Jak o na mogła? Tyle pytań, a ani jednej odpowiedzi... Zaparkowałem na pobliskim parkingu. Nie chcę spowodować wypadku, bo w takim stanie nie mógłbym się skupić na drodze. A i tak mam już dużo kłopotów na głowie. Spojrzałem na siedzenie obok mnie. Nadal leżała na nim kartka z pożegnaniem, którą przeczytałem jakieś 20 minut temu. Może coś przeoczyłem? Muszę przeczytać go jeszcze raz. Ale uważniej. Kochany Czkawko! Sam wstęp. Same dwa wyrazy. Same 14 liter. Same 12 głosek. Same 5 sylab. I to mnie dobija. Tylko to. A co mówić o reszcie? (..) Przykro mi, że odchodzę. I że robię to w taki sposób... Skoro ci z tym źle, to po co to robisz? W taki sposób... ''A miałaś inne pomysły. Co chciałaś zrobić? Nie rozumiem cię, Astrid. Zawsze byliśmy sobie bliscy. Wiedziałaś, że możesz mi mówić o wszytkim. Bezwzględu na konsekwencje. Na to co ma się zadrzyć. Co będę musiał przejść, znając prawdę. Ale wolę to niż żyć w kłamstwie. Kochałem cię... Pff. Kocham cię i zawszę będę. Dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz? Oparłem głowę o siedzenie i zmaknąłem oczy. Zawsze muszę coś spie****ć. ''(...) Ale muszę. Nie chcę stawiać cię w trudnej sytuacji... Musisz? Nic nie musisz! Ważne żebyś była ze mną. Tylko to musisz. I znów nachodzi mnie pytanie. Co takiego zrobiłem? Nie możesz napisać dlaczego? Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej. A tak? Zostawiasz mnie samego, bez sparcia. Zostaje tylko Wojtek., ale on jest młodszy i raczej nie zrozumi tego co przechodzę. On zmienia partnerki jak skarpetki, w których go nigdy nie widziałem... Ale wracajmy do listu. (...) Najlepiej jeśli wogóle nie będziesz mnie szukać. Pogódź się z moim odejściem... Ale nie da się z tym pogodzić nie znając powodu. Gdybyś napisała jak to zrobić. Dać mi jakieś wskazówki, ale napisałaś tylko Pogódz sięz tym. Wsadź sobie to w du*ę! Nie potrafię się z tym pogodzić! Byłaś dla mnie wszytskim! Traktowałem cię jak... Nie potrafię tego opisać. Jesteś tą jedyną, dla której zrobił bym wszytsko. I ty dajesz mi taki list, a przedtem tak wykorzystujesz, usypiając moją uwagę. To było wredne. Ani trochę miłe. Ani trochę dobre. Rzadnego wsparcia, zrozumienia... Nie rozumiałaś kim dla mnie byłaś?! (...) Uwierz mi, że to będzie dla nas wszystkich najodpowiedniejszym rozwiązaniem... Co to zanczy? To wcale nie będzie odpwiednie. To będzie straszne. To nie jest rozwiązanie. To jest strata najbliższej mi osoby, którą dażę tak wielkim uczuciem, tak ogromną MIŁOŚCIĄ. Jak można tego nie zrozumieć? Nie docenć takiego daru? Przecież to jest... Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Co myśleć. Mam mętlik w głowie. Już nie wiem czy to dobre czy złe. Najważniejsze jest odzyskanie ciebie. Aby znów się przytulić do ciebie. Objąć cię w pasie. Pocałować. Jak mi tego brakuje. Dotknąłem sowich ust koniuszkami palców. Były suche. Spragnione miłości i pocałunku z tą jedną osobą. Z tą jedyną, z którą miałem spędzić życie. (...) Twoja Astrid. Skoro moja, to zostań. I naprawdę bądź moja. Tylko moja, tak abym nie musiał się z nikim dzielić. Dlaczego nie zrobiłaś tak jak napisałaś? Czemu? Po co? Dlaczego? Nic nie rozumiem... Z zadumy wyrwał mnie dzwonek telefonu. Wojtek. Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać, ale jak nie odbiorę pomyśli, że coś mi się stało. Nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę. -Myślałem, że nie odbierzesz.- Usłyszałem. Zamurowało mnie. On wie, że coś mi się stało? Skąd? -A dlaczego? -Bo pewna Astrid jechała moją taksówką...- Oniemiałem. -Jechała? Z tobą? DOKĄD?!- Krzyknąłem z nadmiaru wrażeń. -Nie zauważyłeś, że ten samochó jest mój. Tyle razem ze mną jeździłeś... -Byłem zdenerowany. Ale gdzie pojechała? Coś ci mówiła?- Dlaczego on bawi się ze mną w kotka i myszkę. To takie irytujące. Być blisko celu, ale nie móc go dosięgnąć. -Co dla ciebie ona znaczy? -Co?- Zdziwiłem się. -Co byś dla niej zrobił? -Wszysto. Skoczył w ogień, byłbym przy niej w każdej sytuacji. Nawet gdyby... -Miała dziecko?- Wtrącił się Wojtek. Odsunąłem rękę, prawie opuszczając telefon. Będę ojcem dziecka Astrid. Dlatego uciekła. Bała się, że ją odtrącę... -Gdzie ona jest? Muszę ją znaleźć!- Odpwiedziałem po chwili. -Spokojnie. Daj jej trochę czasu. Miesiąc, może dwa. Musi przejść przez to wszytsko. Gdy mi się zwierzała, wyglądało na to, że bardzo ją to wstrząsneło. Do tego nie uwierzysz. Pamiętasz wypadek z tym facetem? On nazywał się Hofferson i był ojcem Astrid. Dalsze wiadomości mną wstrząsnęły, ale nie, aż tak jak to, iż będę miał drugie dziecko. Część II Po rozmwie z Wojtkiem pojechałem do domu. Musiałem jeszcze raz to wszystko porządnie przemyśleć. Ale teraz jest mi o wiele łatwiej. Znając powód jest lepiej. Łatwiej zrozumieć jego skutki. Szkoda, że Astrid się bała mojej reakcji. Szkoda, że mi nie ufała. Szkoda, że wolała kłamstwo od prawdy. Szkoda, że chciała to zatuszować. Szkoda, że bała się przyszłości ze mną i dzieckiem. Otworzyłem drzwi szybkim przekręceniem srebnego kluczyka. Zapaliłem światło. Wszędzie było czyściutko. Za to lubię Bertę. Poprzednia sprzątaczka strasznie się wtrącała w nie swoje sprawy. Przez nią mój związek z byłą żoną upadł. Ona nas najbardziej poróżniła. Ale może to i lepiej. Nie poznałbym tej cudownej Astrid. Nie poczułbym prawdziwej miłości. A tak będę mieć urlop rodzicielski.. Nie no, nie przesadzaj Czkawka. W takich chwilach sobie będziesz żartował? Ale cóż poradzę? Jestem przeszczęśliwy, w każdym możliwym sensie tego wyrazu. Wiem, że nie stało się jej nic złego. I że jest bezpieczna. Powędrowałem w stronę kuchni i zrobiłem sobie herbatę. Wszytsko kojarzyło mi się z Astrid. Te pare minut świadomości, że mogę ją stracić pokazały mi, że ona jest naprawdę tą jedyną. Że znaczy dla mnie wszytsko. Mimo to czuję się nieswojo. Jak będą ją traktować rówieśnicy? Dziewczyna z dzieckiem faceta o dwadzieścia lat starszego. Czy da się to zrozumieć? Przez to będzie mieć docinki, że albo ja ją wykorzytstuję, albo, że ona żeruje na mnie. Ale nikt nie pogratuluje szczęśliwej parze. Nawet jej matka. Współczuję jej. Ja nie mam już rodziców, a u niej. Matka się wyparła, a ojciec... No włąśnie. Nasypałem do kubka herbatę w granulkach i zalałem wodą. Ruszyłem w stronę łóżka. Włączyłem telewizor, ale wogóle nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Pogrążony byłem w własnych myślach. No jasne. Ojciec Astrid. Stanisław Hofferson. Dlaczego wcześniej sobie o nim nie przypomniałem? Może dlatego, że nie byłem w stanie znieść tego co zrobiłem. Spotkałem go dawno temu, nie pamiętam kiedy dokładnie. Szybko znaleźliśmy wspólne tematy do rozmowy. Ale to dawno temu. Jakiś rok przed śmiercią poprosił mnie o coś. Chciał abym go gdzieś schował. Wyjawił mi, że ma straszne długi w banku i aby je spłacić porzyczył kasę od jakiegoś gościa. A teraz nie ma czym spłacić, a tamten się mści. Czemu nie dałem mu kasy? Bo nie chciał, a ja byłem na tyle głupi, że uwierzyłem, iż ma to jeszcze pod kontrolą. I ukryłem go. Rodzinie powiedział, że to jakiś wyjazd z pracy. Tak naprawdę mieszkał na drugim końcu miasta w hotelu, który sam mu opłacałem. Znalazł sobie nawet dorywczą pracę. Ale nie wiadomo jak odnaleźli go i wysłali mu kartkę z groźbami. Bał się. Ja także. W końcu musiał wracać do domu, bo żona i dzieci mogły zacząć coś podejrzewać. I to był błąd. Jechał taksówką obok mnie. Robiliśmy to dla pewności, bo jeśli wiedzieli gdzie był to musieli znać też samochód, którym przyjechał no i oczywiście osobę, która mu pomogła. Gadaliśmy przez telefon. Prosił aby jeśli coś mu się wydarzy, rodzina nie dowiedziała się o tym co zrobił. Wstydził się tego. Chwilę potem doszło do stłuczki. Czarny samochód odjechał zaraz potem jak jeden z pasażerów upewnił się, że Hofferson nie żyje. Mieli podobne auto do mojego. Chciałem spełnić ostatnie życzenie przyjaciela i wziąłem winę na siebie. W sądzie widziałem Astrid. Małą zapłakaną dziewczynkę. Już wtedy poczułem coś w sercu, ale uznałem, że to z powodu śmierci Stasia. Do tej pory nie myślałem już więcej o tym... Nie wiem czy mówić o tym Astrid. Wziąłem kartkę z stołu. Zapisałem adres, który podał mi Wojtek. 23-460 Werów, Dworze Stałe 45 Długo wpatrywałem się wten napis. Tak jakbym jedną ręką już tulił do siebie Astrid. Brakowało mi jej. Wziąłem ostatni łyk ciepłego napoju. Wsłuchałem się w głos faceta prowadzącego Wiadomości. - Witam Państwa serdecznie. Dziś dowiemy się o nowych sporach w parlamencie, chorym dziecku i wypadku w jednej z wsi w województwie lubelskim. Najpierw zaczniemy od polskich władz. Kazimierzw Włodzieńko nie zgadza się z... Nie lubiłem słuchać o pralamentach i władzach. To tylko mnie denerwowało. Jak można być w sejmie polskim i nic nie robić dla państwa i jej mieszkańców? Ech, nie to, że nie lubię wszystkich. Poprostu... Niektórzy mnie denerwują. -W małej wsi Hrubsko...-Mówił programator.- Doszło do śmiertelnego wypadku... I znów przed oczmi Stanisław. Jak ja mogłem? Co ja zrobiłem? Czemu wszytsko spie***am? Dlaczego wszytsko co zrobię źle teraz, musi powracać i to w gorszym wydaniu w teraźniejszości? Byłem zły na siebie. Obwiniałem się z wszystko. Zezłoszoczony podeszłem do szafki i wyjąłem wino. Byłem zdenerwowany i musiałem ochłonąć, a tylko w butelce widziałem nadzieję. Zacząłem nalewać sobie do kieliszka, ale po dwóch razach dałem sobie z tym spokój i piłem z butelki. Po pieciu butelkach alkoholu zupełnie pijany spojrzałem na kartkę z adresem mieszkania, w którym znajduje się teraz Astrid. Dotarło do mnie co robię. Zasnąłem. Podoba się? Nie wiem czy wracać do narracji Astrid, czy wolicie bym została przy Czkawce? A może tak narracja trzecioosobowa? Dziękuję wszystkim za zaglądanie na bloga. :) ''Bez miłości Minął już jakiś miesiąc od mojej ucieczki. Dziś mam pierwszą wizytę o ginekologa w pobliskiej wsi Hedrów. Zawiezie mnie Błażej, ponieważ i tak musi kupić coś do jedzenia. W niedzielę ma przyjechać jego rodzina. Poprosiłam ich aby powiedzieli im, że jestem w odwiedzinach. Nie chcę aby myśleli, że jestem niezrównoważona, iż mam dziecko z starym facetem. No właśnie... Czkawka. Dał mi spokój, jak prosiłam. Nie było go tu, a dzwonił do mnie jakieś 15 razy zaraz po mojej ucieczce. Potem przestał. Źle się czuję, ale nie z powodu ciąży. Może trochę za ostro to zrobiłam? Może trzeba było inaczej. Zresztą, teraz powinnam myśleć tylko o dziecku. Lubię kłaść ręce na brzuch. Czuję się... To nie do opisania. Fajnie mieć takie dziecko. Szkoda, że bez ojca... Zresztą sam mój stan psychiczny jak i fizyczny jest chwiejny. Ciężko miewam mdłości przez co muszę jeść małe posiłki co 3 godziny. Nie mogę jeść fast foodów etc. Sałatka, mleko... Wszystko co zdrowe. Daniela tak się tym przejeła, że cała rodzina jest teraz na diecie. Mówiłam jej, że to zbędne, ale ona nikogo nie słucha. Tłumaczy mi tylko, że wyjdzie im to na zdrowie. Często śpię i coraz rzadzej pomagam w gospodarstwie. A muszę przyznać, że idzie mi co raz lepiej. Ale cóż... Muszę dbać o dziecko. Pieniądze mi się jeszcze nie skończyły więc, jak na razie, to ja płacę za wizyty u lekarzy. Ale kasa rozływa się szybko, a ja nie chcę na nikim żerować. Do tego dochodzą mi huśtawki nastrojów. Czasem jestem na siebie zła za to co zrobiłam Czkawce, a czasem uważam, że tak musiałam i jestem dumna z siebie. Zdarzyło mi się raz nawet zdenerować na Danielę. Zaraz potem ją przepraszałam chyba z godzinę tak, że ona też prawie ne wyszła z siebie i uspokajała się tylko tym, że jestem w ciąży. Tak przynajmniej mi powiedziała następnego dnia... 'Masz wiadomość od Gosia Hofferson.' 'Gosia: 'Gdzie jesteś? 'Astrid:' A czemu pytasz? 'Gosia:' To ważne. Heathera do mnie pisała. I wszytsko jasne. Heathera już wie, że ją zdradziłam. Ale czemu dopiero teraz? Czemu dopiero po tylu dniach? '''Gosia:' ??? Astrid: ''A co konkretnie pisała? ''Gosia: ''Była u naszej mamy, a ta jej wszytsko wygarnęła. Nie myślałam, że kochasz się w facecie o dwadzieścia lat starszym... Nieżle. Ale w każdym bądź razie Heathera jest okropnie zła. Myśli, że jej specjalnie zabrałaś faceta. Nagadała Czkawce, że masz innego. ''Astrid: Jak to INNEGO?! Gosia: Jest zazdrosna. Nie wiem czy nawet nie zerwała z Śledzikem. A szkoda, pasowali do siebie. Hethera chce wiedzieć gdzie jesteś. Astrid: ''Po co? ''Gosia: ''Chce to z tobą przedyskutować. Z tego co pisała to koniec waszej przyjaźni. Nie wierzyłam. Spodziewałam się takiego obrotu spraw, ale nie wierzyłam w to. ''Astrid: Nie! Gosia: Tak. Weszła teraz na czat. Poczekaj chwilę. O co jej chodzi? ''Poczekaj chwilę... Na co? ''Gosia Hofferson utworzyła konwerscję o nazwie Problemy. No jasne. Po co ta cała konwersacja? Aby pogadać z zezłoszczoną Iskierką? Jak ona mogła powiedzieć Czkawce, że mam innego! Zawsze moje serce należało do niego. Ale.. Mnie z nim nie ma. Uciekłam i go zostawiłam. Wtedy nie liczyłam się z konsekwencjami... Astrid Hofferson dołączyła do Problemy. Heathera dołączyła do Problemy. Heathera: ''Jak mogłaś Astrid! Zniszczę cię. ''Astrid: ''Hera zrozum mnie. Nie wiedziałam, że się w nim zakocham... ''Heathera: Nie mów do mnie Hera ani Iskierka! Już się nie przyjaźnimy! Jak ona może! Dobra nagadała Czkawce i jestem przez to na nią zła, ale dostałam za swoje. A ona chce jeszcze zerwać przyjaźń i niewiadomo co zrobić? Jak może! Tyle dni z nią spędziłam, tak dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. A teraz? Zrywa wszystkie kontakty. Usłyszałam głos w telefonie oznajmiający, że coś nowego jest na Facebooku. Wyrzuciła mnie ze znajomych. Nie mogę! Czy ona jest taka głupia czy mi się tylko wydaje? Jest na mnie wściekła i chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, a wyrzuca mnie ze znajomych. Już mogła by udawać, że nic się niestało... Astrid: ''Bo co? Jestem z facetem, który ci się podoba? I to ci przeszkadza? Masz Śledzika. Wcześniej ci to jakoś nie przeszkadzało. ''Heathera: Bo nie znałam prawdy żmijo. Coraz bardziej przegina. Ze złości rzuciłam poduszką. -Co się dzieje As?- Usłyszałam głos Danieli. Muszę ochłonąć. Nie muszę jej do tego mięszać. -Nic. Wiesz, te zmiany nastrojów podczas ciąży. Dobrze, że nie jest Czkawką. On by od razu wykrył kłamstwo. Znał mnie na wylot. Ale nigdy tego nie wykorzystał. Dlaczego od niego uciekłam? Po co mi to było? Czy ja tak naprawdę myślę, czy to moje huśtawki nastrojów? Astrid: Kto tu się nazywa żmiją. Ty głupia, bezmyślna... Gosia: ''Ej, dziewczyny. Przyjaźniliście się i zrywacie znajomość przez Czkawkę, od którego Astrid uciekła? ''Heathera: ''Tak. Porzałujesz tego. Dopilnuję aby wasz związek się rozpadł! ''Heathera się wylogowała. Astrid: I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Gosia: ''Wróć do Czkawki. O co kolwiek się pokłóciliście, wróć do niego. ''Astrid się wylogowała. Ona myśli, że to takie łatwe. Ja jestem z nim w ciąży. Nie mogę wrócić i powiedzieć "Hej doktorku stęskniłam się za tobą. A i będziemy mieć dziecko, przez które możesz sobie zrujnować reputację. Tak się cieszę, że tu jestem!" Nawet w myślach brzmiało to idiotycznie. Nie wiem co robić. Nie mam żadnych dobrych kart. Gdzie pójdę jest źle, co zrobię jest nie dobrze. Gdzie jesteś Czkawka? Jak ma wyglądać moje życie bez ciebie? Jak ma wyglądać moja przyszłość bez miłości? ''Rana potrafi naprawić miłość (Czakwa/Astrid) Część I 'Ten rozdział, jak sam tytuł wksazuje pisany jest ze strony Czkawki.' Heathera dopiero co wyszła.To co mi powiedziała wstrząsneło mnie. Z różnych powodów. Okazało się, że wiedziała o moim związkuz Astrid. Ale przecież ona mówiła, że boi się jej to powiedzieć. Mówiła, że jej przyjaciółka może nie zaakceptować takiej przyjaźni. Ale czemu? Nie wiem. A teraz Heathera przychodzi do mnie i mówi, że Astrid jest w ciąży i ma innego chłopaka. Brzmiało to tak, jakby to z NIM w ciąży. Już nic nie rozmuniem. W końcu będę ojcem czy nie? Astrid mnie kocha, czy tylko znalazła pretekst do tego by mnie rzucić? To nie ma sensu. Nic nie ma sensu. Zarzuciłem żakiet. Jedyne wyjście to podjechać pod adres, który dał mi przyjaciel. A jeśli i on jest zły? Nieprawdziwy? Ech... Pozostaje mi tylko próbować. Popatrzyłem na linie czarnego długopisu układające się w następujący napis ''23-460 Werów, Dworze Stałe 45. ''Wyszłem z domu. Nawet nie wiem czy zamknąłem drzwi. Nic nie było ważne. Muszę poznać prawdę. Dałem już jej i tak sporo czasu. Miesiąc? Coś około tego. Powinno jej to wystarczyć. Ale najpierw do niej zadzwonię. Przynajmniej spróbuję. Może sama wróci do mnie? -Astrid?- Pytałem w słuchawkę. -Kto mówi?- Myślałem, że umrę ze szczęścia! Odezwała się! Znów usłyszałem jej głos! Niby to takie niepozorne, ale daje mi to tyle... Radości. -Hallo?- Dopytywała się. -To ja. Czkawka.- Nie musiałem jej widzieć. Wiedziałem, że zamarła, że nie dowierza temu co słyszy. Oby nie wyłączyła słuchawki... -Po co dzwonisz?- Pyta. -Muszę poznać prawdę. Musisz mi powiedzieć. Dlaczego odeszłaś?- Zalałem ją falą pytań. -Nie powinnieneś...- Zaczynała się plątać w własnych słowach.- Nie musisz. Jest mi dobrze. -U boku nowego faceta?- Musiałem się jej spytać o to. -CO?! Heathera była u ciebie? Wsiadłem do samochodu. Z tej rozmowy raczej nic nie będzie. Raczej. Nie wiem. Po co to wszystko? Ta cała szopka. To jest irytujące. Kocha mnie czy nie? Niech się zdecyduje, a nie wciąż mnie rani. Włączyłem silnik. -Odpaliłeś samochód?- Spytała niepewnie Astrid. -Tak. Jadę. -Nie nie jedź! Nie!- Była zrozpaczona. -Jeśli mam o coś walczyć... To nie mam wyjścia. -Nie.-Westchnęła. Wydawało mi się, że musiała się zebrać na coś wielkiego. Byłem na skrzyżowaniu. -Ja mam chłopaka. To była tylko taka gra. Przepraszam.- Słyszałem jak płacze. To był wstrząs. Ogormny. Jak mogła. A ja w nią wierzyłem. Tak bardzo. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Oślepłem. Nic nie czułem. 'Krótkie wiem. Ale taka pauza na zbudowanie grozy tu pasuje. Ktoś zgadnie co się stało Czkawce? ''' Część II Dalszy ciąg pisany ze strony Astrid. Dedyk dla Svwars za zgadnięcie :) Przed chwilą wstałam. Ostanio szybko się męczę. Do tego to co powiedziała Heathera. A jeśli to prawda? Ale czemu się tym przejmuję? Odeszłam od Czkawki i nie wracam. Nie powinnam o nim myśleć. A jednak ciągle to robię. Sama nie wiem co ostatnio się ze mną dzieje. Nagle zadzwonił do mnie telefon. Nie znałam tego numeru. -Dzień dobry. Czy rozmawiam z pannią Astrid Hofferson?- Usłyszałam gruby głos. Nie znam nikogo o takim głosie. Wiedziałam, że coś się stało. -Czy to do pani dzwonił Czkawka Haddock około godziny 15.34? Podał dokładny czas rozmowy. Nie jest dobrze... -Pan Haddock miał wypadek samochodowy. -CO?! To nie możliwe!- Nie, to nie mogło się stać. On by mi czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Kogo ja oszukuję? Nie potrafię bez niego żyć. Kocham go. -Tak, ale proszę zachować spokój. Znajduje się w szpitalu w Berk. Jak mówiła jedna z pielegniarek tam pracował zanim nie przeszedł na zwolnienie. Podobnież nigdy go wcześniej nie brał. Wie może coś pani na ten temat? -Nie.- Skłamałam. Teraz zrozumiałam jak bardzo go straciłam. Ile dla mnie znaczył. -Żyje?- Spytałam niepewnie. Oczy zachodziły mi łazami. A jeśli nie...? -Tak. Ale jest w cieżkim stanie. Uff. Ogromna ulga. -Dziekuję pani za udzielenie informacji. Dowidzenia.- Zakończył. Nie odowiedziałam. Za bardzo byłam przejęta tym co się stało. Muszę do niego jechać. -Błażej! Muisz mnie zawieźć do Berk! Szybko. Na szczęście zrozumiał, że to coś ważnego i nie zadwał pytań. Z mojej mimiki twarzy wiedział, że powinnien powstrzymać ciekawość. Zresztą gdyby nawet spytał, nie uzyskał by odpowiedzi. Jestem zbyt pochłonięta tym co się właśnie wydarzyło. To nie jest możliwe. Zjawię się w szpitalu, a Czkawka będzie na nogach i nic mu się nie stanie. Do tego to co pwiedział tamten policjant czy kto to był... "Jest w ciężkim stanie". Jak mam to zrozumieć? Jak ciężkim? Dlaczego wszystko musi się dziać teraz. Po co wogóle go opuszczałam. Trzeba było zostać. Przecież mogłam spodziewać się takiego finału. Ale oczywiście wierzyłam w to moje szczęście. Nie potrafię sobie tego darować. On przecież mógł umrzeć. Przez to, ze go zostawiłam... Po godzine byłam na miejscu. Zostawiłam Błażeja samego w aucie i wbiegłam pędem do szpitalnej recepcji. -Witam w czym...- Spytała ciemnowłosa. -Gdzie leży Czkawka Haddock?- Nie dałam jej dokończyć z nadmiaru emocji. -Drugie piętro, sala 39. Nawet jej nie podziękowałam. Zauważyłam jedynie, że patrzy na mnie gdy kierowałam się w stronę schodów. Ale nie przejmwałąm się tym. Byłam rozstrzęsiona. Musiałam go zobaczyć i utwierdzić się, że nie jest tak źle. Nie może być tak źle. Cała spocona wbiegłam po schodach, zapomniając, że powinnam uważać, ponieważ jestem w ciąży. Nic się nie liczyło. Tylko on. Gdy dobiegłam do sali gdzie leżał Czkawka zatrzymałam się. Nie byłam pewna. Sama nie wiem czemu. Wzięłam wdech i uchyliłam drzwi. Leżał, a wokół niego były poprzyczepiane różne rurki, kroplówka, a na stole leżały narzędzia. W dolnym rogu pościeli, którą był przykryty zauważyłam kropelki krwi. -Nie jest tak źle jak wygląda kochanie.- Usłyszałam głos, którego moje uszy były tak bardzo spragnione. -Czkawka!- Rozpromieniłam się.- Już się bałam, że... -Nic mi nie jest.- Uciszył mnie.- Ważne, że jesteś ze mną. Przytuliłam się do niego, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że jest w ciężkim stanie i nie powinnam tego robić. Są takie chwile, w których cały świat jest nie ważny i liczy się tylko twoja miłość. Spojrzałam w jego zielone oczy. Zrobiłam to czego tak bardzo mi brakwało. Pocałowałam go. Tak by mu okazać to co do niego czuję. To był maraton. O to kto okaże więcej miłości. Otrząsnełam się dopiero gdy otworzyły się drzwi. Byłam zmienszana, chociaż widać było, że Czkawka nie przestawałby całować. -Witam. Jestem lekarzem pana Haddocka - Łukasz Jewolis.- Przedstawił się. -Dzień dobry. -Muszę panią wyprosić z pokoju, bo pan Haddock będzie miał amputowaną nogę. -Co?- Teraz skojarzyłam te stróżki krwi na pościeli. -Tak, ale proszę się nie martwić. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wyszłam na szpitlny korytarz. Nie wiedziałam czy mam się cieszyć czy płakać. Hm... I tak powoli zbliżamy się do końca opowiadania :)